DNA
by Lady Venamisa
Summary: Ash is kidnapped, and it is up to Mewtwo to save him! Along the way, memories and troubles are bound to follow. Slash, Language, Pokemon/Human romance, Gore and AU. Ignores the ending of Mewtwo Returns; Older!Ash .
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: ** Hello, readers! Lady Venamisa here, offering you a sparkling new story. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but wound up getting out of hand. Enjoy!

The following contains: Slash, rude language, Pokémon/Human romance, gore and AU (ignores the ending of Mewtwo Returns); Older!Ash

**Bold Typing ** is Mewtwo's psychic voice. **_Bold Italics _**is telepathic communication. _Italics _ are thoughts, flashbacks and words used for emphasis.

There are three timelines in this story, though not all of them may appear right away:

**Six Months Ago** = Mewtwo's rescue mission. Also encompasses Ash's time in Team Rocket's clutches.

**Present Day = ** Present Day within the story's universe.

**In Memorium** = Flashbacks of Ash and Mewtwo's week together. One year before the rescue; a year and six months prior to present day.

Please note that in my personal cannon, Substitute makes a temporary clone of the Pokémon using it, albeit translucent. I got this idea from the Pokémon Adventures manga.

~Lady Venamisa~

* * *

**Six Months Ago, Pallet Town..**.

* * *

One moonlit night, a whitish-blue blur shot over the skies of Kanto at a fearsome speed. Eyewitnesses dismissed it as a comet, for what else could cause such a sight? The blur of light eventually steered its way toward the small community of Pallet. The townsfolk panicked and sought shelter in the safety of their basements. Delia Ketchum and her closest friend, Sam Oak, were courageous enough to stand outside of his lab. Sam held the distraught woman, watching as the so-called comet had landed without displacing a single blade of grass. As it turned out, the light was actually a Pokémon bathed in the glow of psychic power. When the light faded away, it revealed an alien-like creature with a slightly feline look to it.

**Who are you, and why am I here?** It's mental voice inquired in a cool, male tone.

Delia shuddered in the professor's arms, before gently pushing herself away from him. She then faced the newcomer with a teary smile. "You're Mewtwo, right?" Her voice was hoarse from hours of crying; it seemed to be all she could do anymore.

The creature tilted his head, puzzled. His eyes glinted dangerously. **Yes, I am. How did you come across such information? **

The mother flinched, as though physically struck by the simple question. "My son talks about you all the time."

Mewtwo's eyes widened, a thrill of surprise shutting down his skepticism. **Ash? ** Delia nodded. The mention of her only child caused yet another well of sorrow to surface. Sam gathered her in his arms once more, as violent sobs echoed through the countryside. The alien missed this sign of trouble, however, already lost in his own thoughts. It had been almost a year since his last encounter with the raven-haired teen on Mt. Quena.

* * *

**In Memorium, Day One...**

* * *

It was another perfect morning. Mewtwo had started out the day as he so often did; with a good text book and a glass of pure spring water. He savored the sun's warmth, enjoying it like one would a fine wine. Occasionally, he would watch as the land-roaming Pokémon played their version of human games. Today happened to be tag. Beside him laid Vultwo. The fire-type had found that she enjoyed reading more than playing with the others – a trait they both seemed to share. Mewtwo looked down to her and smiled in approval.

**What are you reading today, Vultwo? **

"A book of poems by Emily Dickenson." she answered, never taking her eyes off of it. "She's my favorite!"

**Her style _does_ have a certain charm to it.** He allowed placidly, though it didn't sound all that interesting. Flowery words and vague concepts did nothing for him. He liked something massive and complex, a unique work that either challenged his mind or imparted some kind of knowledge. Still, he had no qualms with humoring her.

"It does, doesn't it?" There was a brightness in her tone, as if enthralled by the words in front of her. Mewtwo grinned at that – innocence at it's finest. Mt. Quena had changed very little over the years. Even now, it still embodied peace, laughter and a great sense of ease that could be found nowhere else. Giovanni's looming shadow had left for the most part. There were some nightmares and bad memories, but nothing that couldn't be dealt with by the compassion and support of his creations. He didn't burden them with his problems often, but on the few occasions he did, they acted with an understanding well beyond their years.

"Nya~! You can't catch me, Pikatwo!"

"Bet I can, Meowtwo!"

The baby nidoqueens – created from his cloning device and Queentwo's desire to have children – waited patiently on the ground as they took turns flying with Chartwo.

"Faster! Go _faster_, Uncle Char!" the current one demanded excitedly. Chartwo smirked at the little dino-like creature in his arms.

"Okay, kid! You asked for it!" The pseudo-dragon flew higher and higher, pulling off fancy tricks once in a while. There were cries of awe from the children and worry from Queentwo. Watching them enjoy such frivolity invoked a deep longing for the childhood he'd never had. Twenty years of sleeping in a test tube wasn't exactly memorable, after all. Chartwo came down to the ground, poised and proud. The Genetic Pokémon idly wondered if _he_ would have been laughing with family and friends, just as his clones did. It was a sad thought, which he quickly pushed back to the deepest recesses of his subconcious. It didn't do well to bode on what could have been.

"You are impossible!" the Drill Pokémon admonished. "I told you to be careful with my babies!"

"Mom, we're not babies!" the youngest whined. She was promptly ignored.

"Hey, your kids are fine! I wouldn't hurt them, you know!" Chartwo grumbled. Queentwo sighed exasperatedly.

"I know, I know. Just be _careful_!"

"Careful is my middle name! Char-Careful-two!" Those in the area laughed, earning a pout from the Flame Pokémon. "What? I _am_ careful!" Mewtwo chuckled at their antics, causing them to gape at him like a feebas out of water.

"Father Mewtwo is laughing!" Wigglytwo gasped in disbelief. Mewtwo couldn't help but snicker at that.

**What can I say? Even _I _have a sense of humor at times. ** Everyone eventually relaxed and went about their activities once more. Vultwo looked at him, her amber eyes shining with happiness.

"I like it when you're like this, father!"

He beamed at the little fox, and patted her on the head. "Me too." He then returned to his book. When lunch time came along, Chartwo, Pidgeottwo and Scythertwo hunted for the carnivores, while others partook in Saurtwo's findings; pecha, magost and leppa berries. Mewtwo helped himself to a little bit of everything and continued reading. The book dealt with the question of how the magikarp and gyarados species had become the way they are today. It held many theories, though none of them confirmed. One suggested that Arceus had been angered by one in the past, while another stated that incest was to blame.

"_One can infer that inbreeding has caused problems for the magikarp, but it is believed to have also affected the mental and emotional stability of their evolved forms. A gyarados' awful temperament is most likely a sign of chemical imbalance in the brain. Furthermore, some magikarp never even reach their gyarados state, due to a lack of chromosome ten. This, coupled with their hostile nature, has significantly lowered the population by over half in just the last fifty years." _

Mewtwo flipped over to the next page, his interest peaked. However, just as he was about to read, he felt a sudden presence that kept coming closer to them. He rose from the stump he'd been sitting upon, and used his powers to erect a large Barrier around them.

**Everyone, go into hiding! I sense that someone is headed our way! **

The effect of his words spread like wildfire. Queentwo ushered her children into the cave, while Chartwo, Pidgeottwo and Venomtwo took to the skies. Gyaratwo and Blasttwo towered above the other water Pokémon, ready to lead them in an attack. Queentwo returned, positioning herself between Slashtwo and the other land-dwellers. Saurtwo, being the largest of them, followed Blasttwo's example. It wasn't long before they were poised for battle.

**I SAID GO INTO HIDING! ** the psychic snapped, irate that they'd disobey such an important order. **Don't stand around and wait for the enemy! Leave the battle to me! ** The last thing he wanted was for one fo the clones to suffer because Team Rocket – or some other organization for that matter – wanted to capture him. The idea forced unwanted images to the forefront of his mind; Mt. Quena in ruins...all of his clones, his _children_ lying on the ground, hurt and dying. The flashes of his nightmare made him suck upon recollection.

"Sorry, but we can't do that!" Pikatwo argued, back turned to face the approaching force. "We won't let you fight alone!"

"Live as one! Fight as one!" Hitmontwo, Pinsrtwo and Scythertwo chanted in unison. "It is our way!" This was followed by loud cheers and murmurs of agreement.

**But what if it is me they are after? Are you willing to risk your lives for someone who created you with evil intent? ** He was starting to feel overwhelmed by their display of loyalty. He feared for their lives, yet was touched by their devotion. Could their feelings go beyond the fact he created them? Did they truly care for him, as they so often said. His brain shut down when Vultwo softly nuzzled his leg.

"Of course we are, father! We love you!"

**L-love? ** His eyes went wide.

"You know it!" Golducktwo declared, beaming back at him. "You're our father and friend! You protected us from that prick last time, so we're going to return the favor!"

**All of you feel this strongly? ** Though far from actually crying, Mewtwo felt the beginnings of pinpricks nipping at his eyes. They had said the words many times before, but this was the first time he had internalized the meaning behind them. He shut his eyes, taking it all in. He couldn't, in good conscience, force them to stay away. He shook off his softer emotions, feeling much bolder than ever before. He nodded to them, glowing with the whitish-blue of psychic power. **In that case, I suppose there is no way to convince you to leave. Very well! Let us show these humans that they cannot drive us away! **

A roar of cheers and applause ripped through the plateau. For five, agonizing minutes, they waited for the opposition. Their auras flared with a unified, protective ferocity; they were determined to win, and keep their home. If someone wanted to come after them, the fools would either die or live to regret it! The presence in question kept moving closer and closer, until something could be seen in the distance. They expected an armada of planes with that unmistakable "R" on them, or something to that effect. What no one could have counted on was a black-haired trainer and a pikachu, riding upon the back of a charizard. It didn't take long for them to put two and two together.

**Wait! Don't attack! They're not a threat!**

The clones preempted their assault, per his request. Mewtwo let down the Barrier, and sure enough, it was _him_. Seven years ago, at the tender age of eleven, a boy and his friends had visited this place. Together, they aided Mewtwo in foiling Giovanni's attempts to violate the beauty and wonder of their home.

"Hey, Mewtwo!" The trainer called out, waving.

"Hi there!" Pikachu shouted, smiling just like his clone.

**It's..._you._ **

Yes, after many years of separation, they were finally reunited; a clone of Mew, and the boy who had unwittingly become his savior.

* * *

**Six Months Ago, Pallet Town...**

* * *

Somehow, the trio had entered Sam's private living quarters. The alien didn't remember going inside, but assumed that his body had acted on its' own volition. They sat at a small table, with cups of tea in front of them.

"My name is Samuel Oak, and I am a leading professor in this region. I'm sorry for having you come on short notice, but we're in desperate need of your help." As he spoke, Delia placed a small, metallic box on the table.

"I-I was in Ash's room today, and I f-found this. There was a note with it with your name at the bottom. It said to use this if he was in trouble, so I did." she murmured, laying the piece of paper down for him to see. Her aura radiated a dark, blackish-blue, the color of depression. Delia started to cry again. The professor excused them for a moment, so that he could settle her down in his room. Confused and impatient, Mewtwo read the note:

_Ash, _

_I just wanted to thank you for visiting me. I really enjoyed having you around! Next time you're in the area, please feel free to stop by. Enclosed in this box is a special device. Press the red button when you're in danger, and I'll be by your side as soon as I possibly can. _

_Take care, _

_Mewtwo_

A feeling of dread settled within his heart; the square, metallic device was designed to hone in on his energy signature and force him to arrive where it was pressed. He had given it to Ash as a means of being able to provide help, should it ever be necessary. It wasn't supposed to be used, but the fact it had meant nothing good. The note, written in his hasty scawl, was proof.

As he waited for Sam to return, his gruesome imagination took hold. Ash, laying in a puddle of his own blood; Ash being tortured, burned alive, dismembered, and just about every ghastly thing he unwittingly came up with. After what felt like hours, but must have been much shorter, the professor took his seat. He looked weary, as though he hadn't slept in ages. From the hallway, Delia's wails could still be heard.

"I apologize. Delia just hasn't been the same, not since the...incident."

**An incident involving Ash, I take it? **

Sam sighed miserably. "To put it simply, he was abducted. I assume you want the full story?" Mewtwo nodded curtly, as the professor took a sip of tea. "It happened three weeks ago, on Route One. Ash and Pikachu were headed toward Viridian City, running errands at Delia's request. Along the way back, he stopped for a visit with a Pokémon he released years ago; a Pidgeot that had been getting on in years."

_Delia crying, pleading with the police to find her son. _

Mewtwo nearly gasped, surprised by the sudden image. Normally, they only popped up when his clones had a problem. Often times, this unusual ability prevented particularly bad fights from breaking out. Apparently, it went beyond the bond he shared with them.

"The errands were a distraction. He needed to be gone for most of the day, so we could prepare a surprise party for his birthday. It wasn't until late afternoon that we started to worry. When nightfall came and there was still no sign of him, we started our search."

_Sam, Delia, Misty, Brock and a plethora of unfamiliar people, decorating the room in bright, festive colors. Balloons and streamers everywhere. A large, red banner read "Happy Birthday, Ash!" in big, white letters. Presents hidden in every place imaginable. Foods of all kinds, being made and prepared for the special event. Excitement, happiness, joy and just a little bit of mischief. _

_The same people wandering in the dark, flashlights shining. Concern shifting to worry, panic, fear and dread. Scared that the unknown had taken place... _

"Hours later, we found Pikachu and Pidgeot sprawled on the ground, badly wounded."

_Pidgeot and Pikachu, brutally injured. Pidgeot didn't move at all, and Pikachu's breathing was very shallow. Pikachu held a red hat in his tiny hands, murmuring Ash's name. _

"We rushed them both to the nearest center, but Pidgeot died on arrival. Pikachu came home from Viridian just a few days ago. Ash was nowhere to be found."

**I see. Do you know who is behind this? Or an idea of Ash's location? **

Sam held a hand to his forehead in a visible sign of tiredness. "I had a powerful psychic flown in from Saffron City. She looked into Pikachu's thoughts and confirmed that Team Rocket is responsible. We don't understand why they did it in the first place, or where they took him." A sudden, fierce anger flared within Mewtwo. At Ash, for leaving the device behind; At Sam and Delia, for waiting so long to contact him, and at Team Rocket, for committing this heinous act in the first place! _ Well, it seems that we will meet again, Giovanni, much to my immense displeasure. _ The clone stood up straight, glowing with power once more. The professor gave him a startled look.

**I will handle**

* * *

**from here! When the time comes, I shall send a messenger to you! **

Sam nodded. "Thank you, Mewtwo."

**Don't thank me just yet. ** On that grim note, he vanished in a whirl of light and sound. _I will do what I should have done a long time ago, consequences be damned! But first, I think a visit to Arceus is in order. _

* * *

**Secret Rocket Base, Miles Underground; Undisclosed Location...**

* * *

Pain. Harsh, stabbing pain; it was all that Ash seemed to know. How long had he been trapped in this freakish laboratory? Days? Weeks? Months? He had no sense of time in this place. Something was slowly robbing him of his health, and is sight had left sometime ago. But that didn't matter now. There was nothing he wished to see or think about at the moment. Every never felt as though it were on fire; for all he knew, they were. Screams ripped from his throat with a jagged edge. In the background, hushed voices of the scientists and their boss discussed his future. He could care less. All he wanted was for it to end.

* * *

**In Memorium, Day One, (Continued...)**

* * *

**Why are you here? ** Mewtwo inquired, as the two of them walked down a stone hallway. Lights created by his own psychic energy illuminated the area nicely.

"I came to visit." the trainer said with a grin. "I wanted to see how you've been doing."

The mutant raised a hairless brow. **You came to visit me? **

Ash nodded, and Mewtwo felt a strong stab of skepticisim.

**Any particular reason? Are there not _others_ to visit? If you really wanted to 'see how I am doing' why haven't you bothered until now? **It wasn't that he doubted the trainer. If anyone was to be trusted, it would be him. No, the problem lied within the psychic's lack of self-worth. Why would anyone, other than his creations, want to be in the presence of a monster? A monster that killed and tortured his own creators? One that had willingly assisted and sought companionship in the world's most vile human?

"I haven't had the time." was the teen's hurt response. "It seems like something else happens whenever I want to come here."

They stopped walking, and Mewtwo took the chance to scrutinize the person before him. Ash had matured into a rather handsome young man; probably seventeen or eighteen years of age. Those familiar facial features had lost their childish charm; Ash had grown up and out. He noted the increases in height, muscle and skin tone – traveling from region to region obviously kept him in peak physical condition – and was pleased to note that some things had stayed the same. Overall, the young man had become very appealing as far as looks appearances were concerned – though Mewtwo would never voice that out loud.

The best feature, by far, were those expressive brown eyes. At the moment, they spoke of regret, his aura matching those same feelings; it was quite clear that he hadn't been lying. Mewtwo looked away, as guilt gnawed at him for upsetting his guest. Why had he gotten so worked up, anyway? It wasn't as if they promised to keep in touch.

**I apologize for my rudeness. I usually don't have visitors.** Unless he counted Mew and her impish little friends, which he didn't! They tended to invade his privacy at very awkward moments, or when he was on the verge of a breakthrough. Why they insisted was beyond understanding.

Ash merely shrugged, grinning once more. "Nah, it's fine. We're both sorry, so let's just forget about it!" His good mood was contagious, and Mewtwo found himself smiling back. Something he'd been doing a lot of lately.

**If you insist. Now, come along! You look as though you've traveled a long way; I'm sure you and your companions are tired. **

They both knew it was true. While Ash's other Pokémon rested peacefully in their balls, Pikachu lagged behind, completely drained of energy. Noticing this, Ash lifted the rodent and carried him in his arms.

"Thanks! I guess Pikachu and I are pretty worn out. We traveled all the way from Sinnoh in a week." Mewtwo stared at them incredulously. He had only been to Sinnoh once, and that was to gain his status as a legendary. After the rank was established, he'd been forced to endure the celebration that followed. Who knew that Lugia and Ho-oh could drink several thousand bottles of sake between them?

**One week!? But Sinnoh is half-way across the world! It takes me three days to go there, and that's if I teleport without stopping! **

Ash laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, we went a little overboard, huh?"

**Just a little? ** **The next time you have the urge to visit, maybe you should travel by more conventional means? I'm willing to be that flying by charizard was less than desirable.**

"How about you teleport me yourself, then?" Ash cheekily replied back. Mewtwo smirked.

**We'll see, Ketchum. We'll see. **

On the outside, Mewtwo acted pretended that everything was just fine. Inside him was a world of confusion. This had been the second time he had been caught off guard by those around him; it was pleasant, but almost surreal. The clone had condemned himself to a life of being unwanted and unloved, tolerated at best. Never, in his eight years of awareness, did he predict the exact opposite. Yet here was this person whom other legendary pokemon spoke highly of, acting as if he actually mattered! Coupled with the realization from earlier, this was turning out to be a most unnerving day. Were these feelings that everyone else had? Was it safe to say that clones had the same emotions as organic beings?

Ash laughed. The luxirously melodic triggered a bout of warmth to spread across his cheeks. His heart pounded much faster than ever before, almost as if it were fluttering. Since such thoughts were often found in those trite pieces of smut human girls called "romance novels", he didn't bother to acknowledge it. Instead, he reveled in the notion of being wanted – even sought out – by someone.

* * *

**Roughly Six Miles Away From Blackthorn City...**

* * *

Mewtwo awoke with a start. He eyed his surroundings; pine trees as far as the eye could see, and no enemies. He sighed in relief, assuming that a tickle of wind had stirred him from his slumber. After sending a Substitute of himself to Mt. Quena to explain what had transpired, he had begun the dreadfully long journey to Arceus' Hall of Origin. Normally, it would have been much easier to teleport region-wide, even if the result would've weakened him considerably. However, the Hall had very specific checkpoints that needed to be visited as a means of security against intruders. Most legendaries had the ability to make portals, but Mewtwo hadn't been born with it – most likely an atribute that his creators deemed unnecessary. Thus, the only option was to take the long way. Unfortunately, there were no indication of what was and wasn't a required checkpoint – he was going purely on memory.

Mewtwo had visited five of them so far, and had quite a ways to go. The only thing that kept him moving was the desire to put an end to Team Rocket once and for all. He had been too soft, allowing them to live out of respect for the brief bond he'd held with Giovanni. With this newest transgression, he no longer held such reservations. And neither would Mew and the others, he imagined.

Thinking about these things reminded Mewtwo of the person he wanted to save in the first place. _I hope you are well, Ash. I will do everything in my power to ensure your swift return. After everything you've been put through, we owe you that. And so much more. _

Lavender orbs looked up and watched as a shooting star streaked through the night sky. While beautiful, it did nothing to ease the growing sense of tension that lingered in the air.

* * *

**Secret Rocket Base, Miles Underground; Undisclosed Location...**

* * *

"Stop the tests, boys!" a wheezy, male spoke, voice laced with a creepy fascination. "Let him rest for now. We start phase two if the boss approves of it!" Suddenly, after what was possibly a whole day, the pain finally stopped. Ash felt instant relief, as he was unbound from the cold, metallic table. He longed to break free of the place as a whole – if only they hadn't taken his sight! After enough time to catch his breath, hands forced him up and pushed him to move. What did they care if he wobbled with each step? Whatever the scientists were doing, it didn't bode well for him. The hands treated him roughly the whole way; the person who owned them seemed to take great pleasure in cuffing Ash across the head so often. Many voices laughed and slurred out insults; men and women alike.

The experience was eerily reminicent of the way bullies used to gang up on him in primary school. Only back in those days, Ash could see and fight back, and his mother had always been there. No matter how badly he'd been picked on, she usually found a way to make everything okay again. In this prison, there was no love or comfort. The only thing crying would do was make the situation worse. No, the only option was to keep cool and avoid conflict. Easier said than done.

"Not so tough now, you little puke?"

"Where's that Arceusdamn Pikachu now? That Thunderbolt would come in handy, wouldn't it?"

Ash took a deep, calming breath. _Forget it! They're nothing!_

"Ha-ha! I don't get what the boss sees in ya! You don't even stand a chance against us!" It was taking every bit of control to keep quiet. Ash didn't want to give them an excuse to hit them again. Not that it was needed, of course.

_It's not worth it. _

The one behind him leaned in real close, so that their hot breath tickled his neck. "Don't worry, kid. When you die, we'll pay a visit to that sexy mother of yours! I'm sure she'd like a little _comfort_." That tore it. Fuck control! Fuck the freaking high road! He would not stand by while someone insulted the only family he'd ever known.

"Don't you EVER talk about my mom like that!" he screamed, lashing out blindly. Thanks to a moment of pure dumb luck, he felt his fist connect with someone's face. There was a thud, then laughter from the makeshift audience. A feeling of triumph flooded through Ash for a brief second, before hands began to clamp tightly around his neck. Air! He needed air! He struggled, but couldn't break out of the powerful grasp. Either this guy had spent every day in the gym, or the experiements were doing more harm than originally thought.

"Think you're hot shit, little faggot?" the same man snarled viciously. "Screw the boss! I'll kill ya right here!"

"Cease at once, Fifty-three!" a familiar, loathsome voice boomed. All went quiet, and the man let go. Ash barely stood without dropping, as he tried to get his breathing under control. "What is the meaning of this?" An awkward, terrified silence followed, with the exception of a foot tapping impatiently.

"It – it's not my fault, boss! The little fucker punched me!"

"Right," the voice drawled in contempt. "and I suppose you expect me to believe that a person in his condition would actually _be _able to hit you?"

"But –!"

"Enough! I don't want to hear another word! The boy is not _yours_ to kill! Besides, I heard what you said a moment ago." his tone dropped to a more deadly one. " 'Screw the boss, I'll kill ya right here'. I believe those were your words?" The other man gulped. "I thought so. Numbers twenty and twenty-one, escort fifty-three to the Sharpedo Pool."

"Y-yes sir!"

"Right away, boss!"

"No! Anything but that! I'm sorry!" The man pleaded pitifully. "Please sir! I have a wife and three kids at home! Nooooo!"

A morbid silence overtook the room, but it didn't last long. "What are you imbeciles waiting for, an invitation? Get back to work!" Ash felt a masculine hand grab at his chin, forcing his head up. "Nobody will save you. Three weeks have passed, and no one has found this base." Ash said nothing. Deep down, he had known he was doomed. Nobody would know where he was at, not even Pikachu.

"The sooner you tell me their locations, starting with Mewtwo, the sooner your misery can end. This will all go away, and you'll be returned back to your hometown tomorrow morning." The leader's voice took on a gentle, almost soothing tone. "This is your last chance. What do you say, boy?"

The offer, as always, was tempting. The now daily routine was becoming harder and harder to cope with, and it would be nice to return home. He wanted, more than anything, to be in the presence of his Pokémon, friends and mother. Surely, they missed him? It wouldn't be fair to upset them any further. At the risk of being conceited, Ash knew that his mother was being hit the hardest out of anyone – how many times had she said her world _revolved_ around him? He imagined her in his mind's eye, crying while looking at a picture of him. The thought broke his heart into little pieces.

Unfortunately, there was another side to it as well – the legendary Pokémon that had become both his friends and responsibility. More to the point, he knew _exactly_ what would happen if Team Rocket were to get their hands on another, if the events of Celebi's capture by the Iron Masked Marauder were anything to go by. And what of Mewtwo, who had finally found love and acceptance? Those purple eyes held an emotion he hadn't seen in them before – happiness. What would happen if Giovanni decided to target him again? Or worse, kill him? The notion made Ash ill, like a swift punch to the gut. It seemed as if either choice would end badly, and yet a decision had to be made. It would be simple to turn his back on them and forsake his worldly duties. However, the rest of his days would be a half-life, knowing that he assisted Team Rocket in their bid for world domination...and forsaking Mewtwo in the process.

"I-I can't." he choked out with a heavy heart. "I won't betray them."

"So, you would rather die?" Giovanni spat harshly. Ash flinched at the change in his voice, but nodded all the same. "Fine! I have given you every chance to save yourself, and this is what you chose! Seventeen, twelve, remove this fool from my sight! Professor Namba will be pleased to start the next phase tomorrow!"

All too quickly, two sets of hands grabbed at Ash, making him walk once more. Not for the first time, the trainer from Pallet contemplated his fate. After every near miss, this was going to be it. His last moments would be in this cold, evil place...

He was shoved into his cell, and the loud slam of a door made him wince. Ash dropped to his knees, trembling from weakness.

_**The next time you chose to visit, maybe you should travel by more conventional means? **_

There would be no next time. Never again would he see the beauty of Mt. Quena, or Mewtwo and his clones again. He'd never enjoy another night in the lab, watching with interest as the Genetic Pokémon went about his research. Inexplicably, the thought left Ash feeling hollow inside. If he still had tear ducts, he'd cry.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I didn't change too much. Just closed up any future plot holes and fixed up a few errors. Love you guys! :)


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: ** Here's the long-awaited second chapter! Thank you all for reading and being such wonderfully patient people. For those of you who haven't read chapter one in a long time, I suggest that you reread it. I've upped the quality and changed a few things around. Nothing too major, but the changes are worth noting.

Enjoy!

~Lady Venamisa~

* * *

**Present Day...**

* * *

Mewtwo looked out at the horizon from the iron bars of his cell window. It was darkness and chaos like he'd never seen before. A world of perpetual night; a place without even an inkling of physics or time. There was no sun, no moon, and not a single star in the sky. An eerie, dark blue glow surrounded everything, and bits of land floated in every direction. Nothing lived, died or truly existed, with the exception of himself and those who had earned their place here. Within the cell, others discussed their current situation.

"It's mighty spooky here, innit? All topsy-turvy and what not." Farfetch'd whispered to no one in particular.

"I think it looks cool." Sneasel replied boldly, rattling her chains as she moved. "Now if only we didn't have to wear these!"

"Heh. You may like this place now, but just wait until tomorrow." Froslass spoke knowingly. "We'll see how you feel once she has you screaming for mercy."

Farfetch'd gulped. "S-s-screamin'?"

"I scream for no one! If she tries anything, I'll rip her to shreds!"

The Snow Land Pokémon chuckled, though it lacked any mirth or warmth. "Ah, the bliss of ignorance! I've forgotten how uplifting it can be! Well, enjoy your delusions while you have them. Just know that many have tried before you, and failed miserably. We can't hide from what we've done – she'll see to that."

A bleak silence came over them, for which Mewtwo was grateful. He didn't want to hear the horror stories about this place, nor did he care to know about the one who lorded over it. He closed his eyes and saw Ash's smiling face. He wanted to pretend, if only for a little while.

* * *

**In Memorium, Day Two...**

* * *

Having done nothing but sleep and relax yesterday, Ash found himself awake much earlier than usual. Beside him, Pikachu slept peacefully, burrowed underneath the blanket Mewtwo had found for them. Smiling, Ash lightly pet the rodent's head and got up. The room was pitch-black, but a simple activation of his Aura-sight was all he needed to see. Everything had a soft, light blue glow; soothing and peaceful. After a bit of careful stretching, he headed out the door.

The cave was very impressive. It didn't appear very special on the outside, but its interior had a touch of humanity to it. Whenever he went into a new room, the overhead lights turned out without the flip of a switch. Almost as if they sensed his presence. The walls and floor had the most beautiful kind of stone he'd ever seen – white and shimmery, flecked with bits of black. Though there were no decorations, Ash found a room that distinctly reminded him of a living room; complete with a bookshelf and stone furnishing to sit upon.

There wasn't a proper kitchen, but the living room also had an impressive fireplace and a black, cast iron pot; perfect for cooking. Ash smiled at the sight, already planning several dishes with the limited supplies he'd brought from his most recent adventures in Sinnoh. They wouldn't be anything fancy, but he wanted to thank Mewtwo for his hospitality. And what better way than with a homemade meal?

With that thought in mind, Ash went back to his room for his things, humming a merry little tune along the way.

* * *

**Six Months Ago; Roughly Five Miles Away From Littleroot Town...**

* * *

"I had forgotten how _tedious_ this process is." Mewtwo murmured, using his natural voice for a change. He didn't have the energy to use his mental one. The psychic-type sat on a large tree stump, hidden away from the eyes of potential trainers – the last thing he needed was a battle. The shade cooled him, and a sip of pure water from his canteen had already ebbed away at the worst exhaustion pangs. It was well past noon, and he had come a long way since morning. Even so, he was only half-way there; going to every checkpoint on memory had proved to be a daunting task. Hopefully, he hadn't skipped one by accident.

_There has to be a better way of doing this! _ Mewtwo inwardly fumed, as his frustration began to seep in. _I understand the need to keep his dwellings safe, but this is insanity! _ And indeed, it was. Contrary to popular belief, teleportation isn't just a simple means of travel. It involved an intense amount of concentration, and could put a heavy strain on the body if used for too long. However, it was the only way. None one else knew what was going on, otherwise Ash would have been rescued by now! Coupled with a sense of urgency and the precision needed to activate each checkpoint, teleportation became the only option – so many things could be missed in flight.

He let out a low, guttural growl. None of this should have been happening in the first place! _He _was the one who shared a personal history with the man! Giovanni was the man behind _his_ creation, and the source of of _his_ most vivid nightmares. In spite of, no _because_ of that, Mewtwo wished that he'd been sought after again. After all, he was already versed in the tyrant's cruel ways. The same just couldn't be true for Ash.

Humans were far too fragile, especially the ones who sought to do good in the world. Just how far would Giovanni take this? How much would Ash suffer? As with every other time he panicked, only the worst images came to mind. Ash, bound and beaten; being electrocuted; writhing on the ground, crying out for mercy...it was sickening. Once again, that overactive imagination had outdone itself. The Genetic Pokémon suddenly bolted up. It didn't matter that his body hadn't had enough time to recover, not when such thoughts were trapped in his mind. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, he teleported once more.

_I'm on my way! Just hold on a bit longer! _

* * *

**In Memorium, Day Two...**

* * *

With breakfast made and waiting in the black pot, Ash decided to spend some time outside. The sun hadn't risen yet, and the gentle wind had a bit of a chill to it. Even so, the morning was deeply enjoyable. As a part-time vagabond, he felt more at home outside than even the nicest homes and inns. And of all the places to visit, Mt. Quena's scenery had to be one of the most beautiful. There was something about the grand plateau that was both mystifying and alluring; a sense of richness that few parts of the world had. As he walked, he remembered the last time he'd been here.

They – himself, Brock and Misty – had worked hard to protect this wonderful place, but none more so than Mewtwo himself. The psychic had done everything and anything to protect his beloved cloned Pokémon; willing to lay down his life if need be. Ash shivered at the memory of Mewtwo's agonized screams, which seemed to tear through the sky itself. Back then, the trainer hadn't fully understood what it meant to be a martyr. Yeah, he had saved the world before, but not with this particular mindset.

In fact, it wasn't until the events at the Tree of Beginning that he'd experienced anything firsthand. Up until that point, Ash's actions were simple heroics; he either fought the bad guy or somehow contributed to saving the day. Deep in the Tree, Ash had been ready to die alongside Lucario in order to save Mew. To this day, he didn't know _why_ he'd done it, just that the aftermath had left rather disturbed. That incident had been the breaking of his innocence, and a dark prelude to the legendary encounters that were now so common.

Ash arrived at Pure Lake sometime later, where the revitalizing waters were. With the bonus of Aura-sight, he could see that a strong energy surrounded the water in a faint, shimmering gold. "Wow!' he breathed in awe, as his train of thought became derailed. While he had known the water was special, seeing it's power was something entirely different. "No wonder the Pokémon are so happy here!"

**It is rather lovely. ** A voice agreed placidly. **I've been here for over eight years, and still find myself amazed. I couldn't ask for a better home. **

Ash quickly turned around, startled. He instantly dropped his Aura-sight, not wanting to peer into someone else's emotions; his mentor had stressed the rudeness of that during their first training session. "Oh, good morning, Mewtwo! I didn't realize you were up yet!"

**Good morning. Did you sleep well? **Even without the aid of Aura-sight, it was apparent that some great change had occurred. It was hard to pinpoint, but the psychic had a lightness about him; a relaxed happiness, perhaps. He joined Ash at the water's edge.

"I did." he answered honestly. The straw bed had been surprisingly comfortable. "Thank you for giving me a room on such notice," he smiled bashfully. "Sorry for just dropping in out of nowhere."

Mewtwo said nothing at first, opting to stare out at the lake instead. Ash tentatively glanced at him and was taken aback. The moonlight hit him just right, effectively softening the contours of his face. In a sense, there was an almost handsome quality about him; a strange, unreal attractiveness that couldn't be explained. Unsure of how to deal with this revelation, Ash looked away once more, feeling very foolish. Pokémon weren't supposed to be _attractive_ – it just wasn't right!

**You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm pleased that you chose to visit me. ** The clone of Mew spoke kindly. He paused, as if trying to come up with something to say, but seemed unable to do so. They stood there awkwardly for a time, neither of them knowing how to further the conversation. It was far too quiet, uncomfortably so.

"It's so peaceful up here." the young man murmured, when it became clear that neither of them had anything to add.

Mewtwo chuckled. **Oh, I wouldn't say that. You'd be surprised at all the goings-on here! ** He smiled fondly. **My clones do their fair share of bickering and fighting, much to my dismay. Why just the other day, Gyaratwo and Chartwo involved themselves in a battle that nearly ruined the meadow! ** He shook his head and sighed. **Those two are going to be my undoing one day! ** In spite of his complaining, the alien never stopped smiling. Something about the way he talked reminded Ash of his friends' fathers – proud, supportive and unwittingly amused by their kids' antics. The trainer pushed those thoughts away, before they turned into something unpleasant; the last thing he wanted to think about was his old man.

"They sound like quite the handful," he admitted, forcing himself to smile back. "You must have a lot of patience."

**Perhaps, but enough about myself! How have you been? **Mewtwo stared at him searchingly with those wide, lavender eyes.

"I've been alright." He shrugged a little, instantly regretting it when a sharp pain came from his left shoulder. "I've been traveling as always, trying to become a Pokémon Master."

**And saving the world while you're at it? **

Ash frowned at the tone, which was just a little too sharp for his liking. "Nothing too bad. I just help when I'm needed. Anyone would do the same."

**Indeed. ** he allowed reluctantly, though his voice held a tinge of skepticism. **I suppose the world would be a terrible place if no one shared your way of thinking. Just try not to do too much; it is easy to push oneself into oblivion. **

Yeah, it can be." he agreed, fidgeting slightly. "I'll be careful."

**Thank you. **

Ash nodded, suddenly taken aback by the intense shame that washed over him. "I – I think I'm going to try and sleep a little more." He left as fast as he could, questioning his unusual behavior along the way.

Where had that come from? In the past, he never allowed himself to feel that way, even when others expressed their concerns. Instead of causing those around him to worry, Ash had been hiding the severity of his adventures for a few years now, and even his mother's tears hadn't felt quite like _this_. Upon reaching his room, Ash sat back against the wall, not wanting to risk waking Pikachu. _This is the way things have to be. _ Ash reminded himself grimly. _It is my duty to protect them, even if I..._

He gulped, unable to voice it in his head.

When that day came, would anyone understand?

* * *

**Secret Rocket Base, Miles Underground; Undisclosed Location...**

* * *

Another round of pain; cutting, stabbing and all-consuming. Every fiber of his being was on fire. Screams tore from his throat, which was still in tatters from their last session. Was it only yesterday? It felt like so very long ago. Along with the torture came moments in which he heard a horrible voice. It echoed within the confines of his mind, which had the appearance of a pitch-black void.

_They left you! They left you! THEY LEFT YOU HERE TO DIE! _

He saw flashes of Professor Oak, his mother, Gary, Brock and all of the people he remained close to over the years. Then came flashes of Pikachu, his other Pokémon, and even some of the legendary Pokémon. They were all smiling and laughing, without a care in the world.

_Nobody's coming! Nobody cares! They're happy you're gone! _

_'You're wrong.' _ He told it, trying to sound more confident than he felt. _'They're looking for me, I know it!'_

_No, no, no! They don't care! Why would they? They hate you! _ More pain, more screaming. _YOU'RE WORTHLESS! ALWAYS HAVE BEEN! _

This time, he only saw his mother. There was a sadness in her eyes, though she still smiled. To his horror, it was her voice that he heard.

_'I'm glad that you started leaving home, Ash. When you left, I was able to start living again! Please stay gone this time; you were always such a burden.' _

The trainer weakly shook his head, or tried to at the very least – his body wasn't responding at the moment. _'No, she wouldn't say that!' _he countered ignoring the small part of him that had always suspected it. Why else would she seem so happy all the time? _'You're not real!' _

The voice laughed in a deranged way. _Oh, you say that now, but you don't mean it! I'm here, inside your head! I'm the truth you ignore and cover with lies! _

More images came in mere parts of a second. They were too fast to grasp or make sense of. Along with those images came yet more pain. So much more. This continued for a while, before finally slowing down. Eventually, the flashes stopped on something that broke his heart.

_'You let me die!' _ Pidgeot bellowed. She had a grayish-green hue to her, and parts of her body were covered in dried blood. Her eyes were missing, and maggots flowed freely from the sockets as if they were tears. _'I'm dead, and it's all your fault! Why didn't you just go with them?'_

Ash choked out a dry sob, for this was something he couldn't deny. Pidgeot had been like a beautiful, avenging angel, seeking to keep him safe. She had put herself in great danger, and suffered the worst fate possible. It was jut one of the many thoughts he had while spending hours alone in an empty cell. _She tried to protect me, and I failed her. _Pidgeot's feathers started to fall off, and the maggots became flies that started to circle her.

_That's right! It's all your fault! You did this, and you're getting punished! Nobody's coming because nobody cares! You're a murderer! _The voice cackled madly. _Murderer! _

"I'm sorry," the trainer whispered, with both his mind and physical body. Dejectedly, he allowed the guilt to envelop him, gnawing away far worse than anything the scientists were doing. One of his oldest and dearest friends, gone because he hadn't been strong enough! Blood now gushed from the bird's eye sockets, dripping onto the ground and forming a dark puddle. "I didn't mean to."

~()~

With the horrors that were raging inside his head, Ash couldn't possibly know that the scientists were writing down any new developments, or that their leader watched all this from behind a glass window, smirking in dark amusement. What would the world become without it's pitiful defender? Giovanni couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

**Present Day, (Continued...)**

* * *

Without any kind of indicator, Mewtwo wasn't sure how much time had passed since their discussion had come to an end. He'd sat in the same spot for a long while, staring outside and reflecting upon the past. Farfetch'd and Sneasel were already fast asleep, snoring softly in the background. Froslass, however, seemed to be wide awake. Then again, did ghost Pokémon ever sleep? They didn't live in the same way others did, so perhaps not.

"It's a haunting sight, is it not?" Froslass whispered, floating beside him.

"It is her way," he agreed, watching as a large piece of land slowly floated past. Froslass placed a hand upon his shoulder. Oddly enough, it lacked any of the coldness one would normally associate with an ice-type.

"Are you afraid?"

Mewtwo didn't answer, for he really didn't know. He just continued to stare; it was all he felt comfortable doing.

"A wise decision," she said at last. "I think I like you. You're not as foolish or cowardly as the others."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Mewtwo replied evenly. "Though I'm not sure I can reciprocate such kind words."

Froslass kissed him on the cheek. "Stay sane, please." And with that, she floated to the other side of her cell. For what could have been a lifetime, the psychic there and conemplated many things. His powers were gone, but his mind remained intact.

A double-edged sword in retrospect.

* * *

**In Memorium, Day Two, (Continued...) **

* * *

Later that morning, the others had finally gotten up. After a bit of awkward silence between them, Ash and Mewtwo went outside and sat under the shade of a tall oak tree. While the others went about their business, Ash reheated and served a stew mixed with various herbs and leftover fish from the other day. As always, he was grateful for his mother's overzealous preparation skills; he wouldn't have had the materials to make it otherwise.

They sipped the soup directly from their wooden bowls, making loud slurping noises – an indicator of a good meal. In the distance, Charizard and Chartwo were treating the baby nidoqueens to rides upon their backs. Queentwo watched on with obvious concern, often chastising them for doing aerial tricks. Mawile and Graveler lazily ate rocks they had dug up, watching as Zebstrika and Rapidshtwo competed in a series of races. What made Ash smile, however, was the way Furret had managed to convince Pikachu to play a game of tag with Pikatwo, Meowtwo and a somewhat reluctant Vultwo. Lately, Pikachu had become anti-social and overly clingy; to see him finally playing with the other Pokémon was a step in the right direction. Hopefully, this would continue during their stay here.

**This stew is very good. ** The psychic said, after finishing off his second bowl. **Thank you for taking the time to make it. **

"Not a problem!" Ash replied, beaming at the compliment. "It's my way of saying thanks for letting me stay." He leaned back against the tree's trunk, feeling full and content. Once more, Mewtwo had that hesitant air of wanting to say something, but ultimately remained quiet at the end. It was an odd quirk, one that left the trainer feeling confused and a bit concerned. Luckily, it wasn't long before the truth came out.

**Your Pokémon...you view them as your friends? ** Mewtwo inquired seriously.

"Of course I do! We fight, travel and share adventures together. We look out for each other, no matter how tough things get."

**Is that what friendship is? Battles, adventures and support? **

Ash couldn't help but smile as he answered Mewtwo's question. It was something so oddly innocent, and yet fit so well. "No, there's a lot more to it than that. Friends are people who you trust and find comfort in. They stand by each other through the good times – and the bad – even if they don't always agree."

The Genetic Pokémon listened with great interest, his intent gaze never leaving Ash for a second. His eyes brimming with untold emotion. **Are **_**we**_** friends? **

Ash felt absolutely radiant. "Yes, we are."

Mewtwo broke out into a grin, as all of his early tension seemed to melt away. They enjoyed the rest of their morning in a comfortable silence, having nothing further to say. Ash didn't ponder his duties as Chosen One any further, or the inevitability of his fate. All that mattered was the here and now, and he simply enjoyed it.

* * *

**Six Months Ago; 7 Miles Outside of Twin Leaf Town...**

* * *

The day had gone relatively slow, considering the urgency of his quest, but Mewtwo was not deterred. At long last, he managed to arrive in Sinnoh! Two-thirds of the harrowing journey had been completed, though not without consequences; the mutant felt ragged and worn, having avoided resting for as long as possible. What did it matter, once the other legendary Pokémon became involved? Together, they'd be able to find Ash and forever ruin Team Rocket in the process. As the messenger, that meant it was okay to be expendable. Even so, a body could only take so much punishment, and Mewtwo was near his end. Reluctantly, he made his camp for the night. He ate whatever berries he could find – hardly a feast, but better than nothing at all.

"Only four checkpoints left." Mewtwo muttered to himself, setting up a Barrier to hide his presence from the world. A jolt of shock ran through him as his knees buckled. "Just four more, and it'll all be over." Tired and weak, he lay underneath the setting sun, before falling into an uneasy slumber. _Hold on...I'm coming. _

* * *

**Secret Rocket Base; Miles Underground; Undisclosed Location...**

* * *

A long period of time had passed since the testing had finished. Ash didn't remember being escorted back to his cell, nor the insults directed his way. In fact, everything after the experiment was one gigantic blur. It was terrifying in a sense, but relief came with the idea as well. He didn't know everything that had happened to his body, but at least he didn't have to go through it. Movement at this point was impossible – he simply had no strength to draw upon. Everything felt sore and his whole body throbbed in unison.

Ash laid there, lost in a world of darkness and uncertainty. He wondered how it would all end. Would it be quick and painless? Slow and drawn out? Would he be awake, or slip away while sleeping? More importantly, how would everyone take it?

Would they understand?

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know this chapter is inferior to the last one, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! In the next one, we'll finally arrive at Spear Pillar! YAY!

By the way, ARCEUS-master has written me a delightfully long and epic one-shot. It's called Stopping the Storm. If you like violence, chaos, Mewtwo and Rayquaza, I suggest giving it a read! I'm only half-way through, but I enjoy it quite a lot! :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: **Hello, my lovely readers! Well, my computer died, and it took ages to get a job and buy a new one. Ugh! Just so you guys know, I'm never giving up on a story – no matter what! I don't believe in abandoning what I've written forever, even if it takes years to complete.

Special thanks to my new beta, SilverWingedRaven! Thanks for the help~! :)

Enjoy!

~Lady Venamisa~

* * *

**Six Months Ago; Pallet Town...**

* * *

A beautiful sunrise graced the sky over Pallet, bathing the sleepy town in shades of deep pink, gold, blue and violet. Unfortunately, it did nothing to quell the heartache of a tired yellow rodent, whose sleep had been riddled with nightmares. In his tiny hands was his sacred treasure – a red hat.

"Ash..." Pikachu whispered softly, eyes red and puffy from a period of crying. Like Delia, it was one of the few things he found himself able to do. Every time he tried to search on his own, somebody would force him to stay back at the house. Their reasons were always the same, stereotypical drivel that only served to irk him: _'Your injuries haven't fully healed yet', 'It's dangerous to go out on your own', 'Ash needs you here when he returns'. _While there was an air of truth to each one, Pikachu knew that Ash wouldn't just sit around if their situations were reversed – which had been the case many times over! However, the fact remained that he was pretty bad off. No longer spry and agile, the rodent walked with a noticable limp; fast or sudden moves tended to create new torrents of sharp pain. Even his electric attacks lacked their usual zing.

So instead, Pikachu continued to be a good Pokémon and focused mostly on recovery. This left the search to Ash's world-wide network of friends and connections; some of the more notable examples being Cynthia, Lance, Sabrina – who had left her gym in order to find him – and now _Mewtwo_ as well! The last one wasn't the least bit surprsing; the two of them had grown quite close during their time on Mt. Quena. If anyone could find his friend, Pikachu felt that the mutant was a good candidate. That didn't make things any easier, though.

Team Rocket had really gone out of their way this time, for reasons that were very unclear. Pikachu could only guess that revenge was their motivation – Ash had made it his personal business to thwart their schemes over the past couple years. Even so, why kidnap him, when death would've been an easier solution?

The mouse bit his lip, as an icy dread coursed through his veins as the notion. For all he knew, Ash was _already_ gone, and it was all his fault...

~()~

_It had all began on a nice, clear day. After another year of adventures, Ash's birthday had come once more. Having seen the danger his trainer often got into, Pikachu wanted to make the day extra special. Luckily, he hadn't been alone in that line of thinking, either; as soon as the sun finished rising, Delia got Pikachu alone while Ash took one of his long showers. _

"_Hey there, would you do me a favor?" she asked sweetly, while he downed the contents of a large ketchup bottle. Yum! _

"_Okay!" he replied contentedly. It was rare that she allowed him to consume the delicious red paste directly from its bottle. Now that she had, he didn't mind doing something nice in return. _

_The mother beamed fondly at him, having guessed his answer. "Well, I'm throwing Ash a surprise party today. But, I need him out of the house. I'm going to send him on some errands while everyone else pitches in – that's where you come in. If he finishes early, could you find a way to keep him busy until late afternoon? I'd really appreciate it." _

_A surprise party for Ash? Oh, that sounded like fun! His friend needed to have a good time for a change – the idiot had nearly killed himself last month! Pikachu nodded excitedly, earning him a scratch behind the ears. "Chaa!" he moaned, feeling brighter and better than ever. Ketchup, a surprise party, AND being scratched in his special spot? This was going to be the best day ever! _

"_Thank you, Pikachu. You're always so reliable!" _

_Pikachu beamed at the praise. Such a good, sweet woman! Ash had to be the luckiest guy on Earth to have a mother like her! _

_The little mouse waited at his spot on the couch for a good while, watching a rerun of Poke Ranger Z. By the time Ash was ready to leave, the big boss battle had nearly ended, and half the bottle was gone as well. _

"_Pikachu!" The raven-haired teen called out cheerfully. "I'm heading out for a while! Want to come with me?" _

_At once, he got up and ran to the door. "Of course I do!" _

"_In that case, let's get going! Mom gave me a pretty long list..." _

"_I bet she did, birthday boy!" _

_And with that, they were off. Had he known the horrors that were coming, Pikachu would have done everything in his power to prevent it – or at least make sure that Ash had more allies on hand. Instead, they simply left together, enjoying a little quality time. No legendary Pokémon, no Team Rocket, no threats against the world; just a day with his best friend in one of the world's most peaceful places. Ah, good old Pallet! _

_They started off with small things, like delivering gift baskets to the neighbors. Each one held little things such as sugar-free candies, rice balls and pieces of figgy berry cobbler. The smiles on their faces only added to the joy of helping out; the very thing Ash seemed to thrive on, if past incidents were anything to go by... _

_'No, I won't dwell on that!' Pikachu decided, biting back the negative feelings that tried to take hold. They were happy now, and that's how it needed to stay._

_Once the gift baskets were handed out, they spent a couple hours at a soup kitchen, never once complaining about having to work on his birthday. And then, it was off to Ms. Lowan's house to do various chores. The poor, elderly woman had lost her husband to illness last year, and needed all the help she could get. Apparently, Delia normally came over to assist her every day. As they cleaned out the musty basement, Pikachu suddenly realized where Ash got his kindness and desire to help others from. Then again, it wasn't the world's biggest mystery, either. _

"_I never knew how involved my mom is with everyone." the trainer said, as they left sometime later. "I know she likes to help people, but...wow." _

"_Yeah, wow." _

_Ash bent down and pet Pikachu's head. "Thanks for coming with me! You've been working so hard today! You're the best friend a guy could ask for!" _

"_So are you!" he replied back, exhausted and euphoric. Today just kept getting better and better! Nothing could ruin it now. _

()~

"Morning, Pikachu!" a voice called out, forcefully chipper. A Mr. Mime joined him out on the porch.

"Good morning, Mimey." The mouse replied tiredly. "I was just watching the sun rise. It's beautiful today."

"It is, isn't it? Mind if I join?" The clownish Pokémon replied. For the first time since Ash's capture, Pikachu took a good look at Delia's friend. Mimey had a sickly look to him, complete with sallow skin, sunken eyes and a hunched posture: all signs of being grossly overworked. He offered a sad smile as thanks, which Pikachu tried to return. Together, they watched as the sky lost it's brilliant colors and gave way to morning; a most fitting theme for the trial they were facing.

* * *

**Present Day...**

* * *

Mewtwo didn't know how many hours had passed by in his sleep, nor did he care. What _did_ matter were the screams reverberating off of the dungeon walls – they were loud, horrific and blood-curdling. Farfetch'd cowered in a corner of the room, while Sneasel rolled her eyes in disdain.

"Pathetic," she sneered. "It hasn't even started yet, and you're already pissing yourself!"

"B-but w-w-we're next!" he stammered fearfully, shaking like a leaf. "W-we're going to die!"

"No, we won't," Froslass declared in her usual grim tone. "She would rather play with us first." Farfetch'd wailed.

"Enough!" Sneasel screamed, standing up at once. Her expression was one of sheer determination. "We're going to be just fine! That ghost-bitch can't hurt us if we don't let her!" She then inclined her head at Mewtwo. "He's freaking _psychic, _and you don't see him quivering like a coward! Grow a spine! Man up, Farfetch'd!"

The duck merely shrunk further back in his corner and sobbed. Mewtwo's eyes narrowed. No matter what the small bird had done, it didn't warrant this place. Then again, could _anyone_ belong here? Silent as always, he steeled himself for what was coming. They were in _her_ domain.

* * *

**In Memorium, Day Three...**

* * *

Deep within Mt. Quena's main cave, Mewtwo diligently worked. Surrounded by technology that would put even the brightest human scientists to shame, he used his telepathy to type on a large, sleek computer. The screen showed a long sequence of six letters in varying patterns, starting out as strands and forming into a colorful, quadruple-helix shape. Every so often, a black strand would interrupt the process, making the psychic gnash his teeth in frustration. Lavender eyes stared unblinkingly at the data, taking mental notes a mile a minute. The very top of the screen read:

**_Pokémonic Ribonucleic Acid Restoration Simulation: #123_**

**_Test Subject: Gyaratwo_**

**_Subject Species: Gyarados_**

**_Clone Creation Code: A933476-130_**

**_Clone Error Code: A9987735-130 (Minor)_**

**Solution: Testing In Progress..**_._

Several more black strands followed, causing large patches of the whole sequence to turn black – the sign of yet another failure. Just as the alien was ready to give in to his seething anger, the most extraordinary thing happened: the black started to fade away. The original colors began to return instead, restoring the computer-generated model back to its former state. A wide grin spread across Mewtwo's face, reading the result in neon-green font.

**Solution Testing: Complete**

**Result: 100% Compatibility**

The psychic nearly laughed, feeling a sense of triumph rise within him. After four long months, it was finally complete! His victory was short-lived, however, as one very important fact came to mind – the subjects required. All too quickly, his good mood faded at the new problem. How could he go about keeping her calm _without_ resorting to hypnotizing or restraining her? Gyaratwo's lack of patience and brutal temper would cause far too many complications left as it is! Then, there was the _other_ gyarados to contend with! Mewtwo shuddered at the idea of them rampaging in his precious lab, knowing that it would take a long time to repair the damage.

**One step forward, two steps back. ** He murmured to himself, rubbing his temples to soothe an oncoming headache. Sighing, he gout out of his chair headed for the exit – he definitely had to get away for a while! An impressive amount of work had been done already, and Mewtwo didn't want to burn himself out so soon. a bit of food, fresh air and good company would probably clear his head.

* * *

**Six Months Ago; Pallet Town...**

* * *

Pikachu lay on Ash's bed, knowing full well that he wasn't supposed to be there – Delia needed looking after. However, he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He cuddled Ash's hat and burrowed in the blankets, wishing this would all go away. He stayed there for quite some time, surrounded by the scent of his best fiend. It was somewhat comforting, and slowly lulled him into a soothing, dreamless sleep.

~()~

_Their morning had gone off without a hitch, though they'd finished the errands far sooner than they should have. According to Ash's digital watch, the time was eleven AM on the dot, meaning they had a few hours left. Unfortunately, Ash was already heading back home. _

"_You know, I think I want to have a picnic." Ash said in a pleased tone. "A big one, with mom, Professor Oak, Gary and anyone else who wants to come. How does that sound, Pikachu?" _

"_Great!" he replied, while trying to come up with some kind of distraction. It took several minutes, but an idea started to form. Without warning, he jumped on Ash's head, nicked the hat and jumped back down; all within parts of a second. _

"_Hey, what are you doing?" the trainer asked, surprised. _

_Pikachu ran as fast as he could. 'Sorry, but you'll thank me for this later!' And so, the chase was on! The electric rodent led him back the way they came, causing a bit of commotion amongst the denizens of the town. _

"_Pikachu, wait! Come back here!" _

_After a good while, the passage way onto Route One was perfectly visible. Snickering, he darted straight ahead. Poor Ash could barely keep up! This continued until they reached a specific part of the forest – the familiar sounds of many birds echoed through out. _

"_Pikachu, why are we here?" Ash asked, after taking a moment to catch his breath. Pikachu gave Ash his hat back, and saw something that made them both smile. _

"_Pidgeot!" they shouted at the same time, running up to her. The grand, elderly bird swooped down from the sky. Though time had been far from kind, she still held an air of grace and beauty that none could match. _

"_It is good to see both of you again." she said, eyes glimmering with a softer warmth. "The two of you look well." _

"_Thanks!" Pikachu said, as Ash ran up and hugged her around the neck. "You too." _

_Seeing them like that, Pikachu was struck by how much everyone had aged. To think, they'd once worked together on the same team! It's true what they say: time really does fly. _

* * *

**Secret Rocket Base, Miles Underground; Undisclosed Location...**

* * *

Ash awoke to a very unusual sensation. Instead of being tortured, mocked, beaten or otherwise made to suffer, something cool and soothing had been placed on his forehead. The comfortably cold sensation traveled to some of the spots on his body that seemed to hurt worst; his back, stomach, neck and arms – remainders of the last session before the scientists began to experiment on him. But why? Why weren't they hurting him? Unless – !

_I'm home, I must be! _ He thought, as a plethora of emotions began to well up and surge through him – happiness, hope, relief, euphoria and so many other things that he couldn't identify. Once again, he felt a strong urge to cry...but couldn't. So instead, he settled into a series of dry, yet happy sobs. _Mom! Pikachu! Everyone! _ Without a second thought, he bolted up, an action that caused a hot, burning pain to envelop him. He let out a silent scream, voice gone due to the treatment he'd received before. A pair of smooth hands gently pushed him back...onto a cold, concrete floor.

_Wait! No! _

"Don't move around so much!" a horribly familiar voice demanded. "I can't fix you up if you don't lay still!"

_I'm still here, aren't I? _

That short moment of bliss bitterly withered away. The sobs continued, but they were no longer happy. A hand softly ran through his grimy, greasy, knotted hair. It might have been a comforting thing, if not for the growing well of despair that threatened to consume him.

"For a twerp, you're not so bad." she whispered after some time. "Sorry about all this."

_Not as much as I am. _ Ash thought, his heart sinking.

* * *

**In Memorium, Day Three, (Continued)...**

* * *

When Mewtwo stepped out of the cave, he was greeted with the familiar sight of a peaceful afternoon. The Pokémon enjoyed themselves with careless abandon, alongside the new arrivals. This included Vultwo, who shared her book with Pikachu, Furret, Pikatwo and Meowtwo. _I am glad to see that she is choosing to bond with others. _ He observed placidly, taking a seat next to his honored guest.

"Hey there." Ash welcomed placidly. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

**Good afternoon. ** He replied in turn, smiling in spite of the tiredness that had started to take hold – the result of an all-night work bender. **I apologize for my absence this morning; I was in the midst of a project, and didn't realize how much time had passed. **

"What kind of project?" the trainer asked, a hint of genuine interest in his tone.

Mewtwo remained silent, as he grappled with the idea, trying to best explain it in a simple fashion. **I'm trying to help Gyaratwo, ** he spoke at last, deciding to forgo the details. **Her condition is...troublesome, to say the least. **

Ash frowned and looked toward the lake, where the water dragon remained hidden. "Condition? Is she going to be okay?"

The alien-like Pokémon gave a small nod, swallowing back the unpleasant feeling that blossomed in his stomach. **I believe I've found a cure, but some preliminary tests will have to be done. **_ And that alone will be a miracle to pull off! _

"Well, that's a relief! Though I shouldn't be surprised – you're the smartest person I know!"

A bit of a blush crept into Metwtwo's cheeks at the praise; he'd been taken aback by the wording, more than the compliment itself. _Does this mean that Ash sees me in the same respect as a human, or is he referring to something else? _ **I believe there are others out there far more intelligent than I, but thank you for the kind words. **

"You're welcome." He then proceeded to get up. "Are you hungry? I made lunch back in the cave."

At the mention of food, his stomach loudly rumbled – nourishment hadn't seemed that important back in the lab. **Well, I am feeling a bit peckish...**

"I'll go get it, then!" with a smile and a wink, Ash darted off, leaving Mewtwo time to watch his children and think. As it sometimes did, his mind turned to memories of the past; specifically, the man whom he might have considered father, if things had gone better.

"_You were created by humans to obey humans. You could _**never**_ be our equal." _

_That may have been your intent, Giovanni, but it was never mine. The betrayal changed me, tarring my mind and heart with an inescapable darkness. I became cold, hateful and willing to crush the world around me to obtain my desires...just like you. _

Charizard and Chartwo flew past him, with Pikachu, Vultwo, Pikatwo and Meowtwo upon their backs

"Oh my! This is awfully fast!" cried the little fox, though she seemed to enjoy it all the same.

"Yeah! You rule, Charizard!" Pikachu praised, beaming.

"Higher, Chartwo!" Meowtwo demanded enthusiastically.

"Faster, too! They're winning!" Pikatwo added, glaring in mock-anger at Pikachu.

Both Charizards let out a mighty roar, which loudly echoed through the meadow, before setting off in a blur of color and sound. Mewtwo felt a wide grin spread across his face.

_Fortunately, fate has allowed me to take a different path. While you inch closer to a bitter and lonesome end, my clo – my family – have given me the purpose I so desperately craved. Of course, I was far luckier than you will ever be..._

"_Someone's gotta take a stand. Someone's gotta say no, and refuse to fight, just like Pikachu!"_

_I was made to see the extent of that evil, and learned to abolish it. _

"_Do you always need a reason to help someone?"_

_Compassion. Friendship. Love. Aspects of life you will never garner. _

_"No, there's a lot more to it than that, Mewtwo. Friends are people you trust and find comfort in. They stand by each other through the good times – and the bad, even if they don't always see eye-to-eye." _

**_Are we friends?_**

"_Yes, we are." _

_Still, I hope you can experience this kind of redemption; for the sake of the world...and yourself. _

* * *

**Present Day...**

* * *

_"I'm too young to die!" Farfetch'd screamed as a shadow came to drag him away. "P-please! N-no!"_

"Bah! That coward won't be able to last a minute!" Sneasel sneered in disdain. "But I won't let you bring me down, bitch! Do your worst!"

A cold, biting chuckle resounded through the cell...before the same thing happened to her. "As you wish, my dear!"

Froslass sighed in resignation. "I am ready to repent again, my queen." A shadow enveloped her as well.

"Very well."

It wasn't long before Mewtwo felt the shadow start to pull him in, too. "Have you nothing to say, dearest abomination?" the haunting voice inquired, using a sickeningly sweet tone.

'_I will not cower, nor will I boast,' _he thought grimly, as the cell began to disappear before him. _I have no guilt or shame over what I've done. _"You are the one who is an abomination, Giratina."

Another biting chuckle was her only response.

A flicker of memory – Ash smiling – came to mind, strengthening his resolve. _I will endure, just as he would._

* * *

**Six Months Ago, Pallet Town...**

* * *

"Mewtwo will bring Ash home, won't he?" Delia asked Sam, as they watched the end of yet another fruitless day. The sun slowly sank into the horizon, leaving behind a colorful sky that went unappreciated.

"Of course he will." the professor comforted, wrapping his arms around her. "We just have to have faith."

"I know...but I just...I c-couldn't bear it if he – "

"Shh. I know, I know. But don't venture down that road! We must remain positive. When your son returns, we're going to throw him the best party he's ever had! All of his friends and Pokémon will be there." For once, Delia didn't become a sobbing mess. She even smiled a little – something that hadn't happened since that fateful day. Encouraged by this, he continued. "There will be a feast of his favorite foods, gifts as far as the eye can see...everything and anything to make it a special occasion."

"And we'll have it outside, under the stars," she added softly, finally relaxing. "Ash really loves the outdoors, so it'll be perfect."

"It will." he agreed, looking up at the sky. "So don't despair, my dear. Everything will work out."

It shouldn't be like this. Pikachu thought miserably, watching their exchange from behind a nearby tree. Why couldn't I save him?

_~()~_

___Pikachu watched in delight as Pidgeot carried Ash into the air. The trainer let out shrieks of excitement as the bird took him higher and higher._

_"__Now this is more like it!' __It was nice to avoid the usual trials they faced – ones that often required saving the world or the life of a legendary Pokémon. "You really should try to enjoy yourself more...idiot."_

_Over the years, Ash had become increasingly devoted to being the "Chosen One", which meant selflessly putting himself in harm's way or doing things that went against his nature. Their latest adventure had been yet another series of fights against Team Rocket, who tried to obtain Celebi once again. They failed, of course...but it hadn't been easy. Pikachu winced at the memory of facing six Scizor at once, courtesy of the Iron Masked Marauder himself. _

_That battle had nearly been the end of them, with Celebi tainted once again. While the electric mouse had gone against those Pokémon, Ash nearly got himself killed while trying to snap her out of it. They'd gotten through the ordeal just fine...save for a few bruises and bumps. But that sort of thing was beginning to really infuriate him._

_How much more did they expect Ash to give them? If legendary Pokémon are so powerful and important, why can't they protect themselves?_

_'I hope that they put an end to it soon...it's been going on long enough.' _

_Looking back on it now, perhaps that hadn't been the best thing to think about. _

"_That was great! Thanks for the ride!" _

"_I had fun too." she agreed softly. "But this old bird needs to rest a while!" _

"_You're as beautiful as ever, girl." Ash said, running a hand down her graying head. "And you're still one heck of a flyer." _

_Pidgeot let out a cheerful chirp in reply. _

_They remained like that for a time, blissfully unaware of everything around them, until..._

_BANG!_

_A horrendously loud noise echoed through the land, effectively shattering their peaceful moment. In a matter of seconds, a shimmering, red dome came crashing down around them. It was massive, and looked incredibly thick._

"_Wh-what is this?" Pidgeot gasped, confused. _

"_Oh no..." Pikachu whispered, as Ash started to scan the area with his Aura sight. _

"_Damn it!" he cursed. Over a dozen men and women came at them from every direction. All of them wore a signature black uniform, complete with the large, red "R" logo. "Team Rocket!" _

"_Mr. Ketchum, I presume?" asked a man dressed in a fancier suit. He had a rich, smooth voice...one that could inspire fear or adoration at the drop of a hat. His teal hair blew in the wind, while matching eyes glinted with a dark amusement. "I've heard a fair deal about you from several others." _

"_Leave!" Ash shouted, glowing with power. "You have no business here!" _

_Pikachu and Pidgeot tensed, poised and ready to fight. 'Of all the days to deal with them!' he thought angrily. 'I won't let them ruin Ash's birthday!' _

"_Actually, our organization has a deeply vested interest in this town," the executive said, as the grunts started to circle them. "Professor Oak houses every spare Pokémon trainers collect over the course of their journeys, if I am not mistaken."_

"_Don't you dare!" Pikachu growled, his cheeks sparking with electricity._

"_These Rocket scum haven't changed a bit! Their faces are different, but their goals are still the same!" Pidgeot sneered in disdain. _

_Ash's eyes narrowed, his fists clenching dangerously. "If you think I'm going to let that happen, you've got another thing coming! You guys have been up to the same old thing since I was a kid – and every single time, you've been beaten!" _

_The man smirked. "Don't fret, little Ketchum – we' do not wish to invade Oak's little hovel." _

"_Then why are you here?" _

"_Our esteemed boss desires an audience with you. Repeatedly foiling his plans seems to have...angered him significantly." _

_Pikachu tensed, and Pidgeot flew into the air, ready to strike the moment trouble came. The trainer from Pallet stared the enemy down, betraying no surprise at the declaration. _

"_Well, I'm afraid that he will have to do without. I'm not interested in seeing him anytime soon." _

"_It was not a request," the executive stated coldly. "You _**will**_ be returning to headquarters with us. There is no escape. Everyone, attack!"_

_The grunts let out battle cries, sending out six Pokémon per member. It wasn't long before they were grossly outnumbered. In as little as a second, they were completely surrounded. _

"_Cowards!" Pidgeot screeched, swooping down to attack the nearest foe – a nasty looking Houndoom. _

"_Pikachu, plow through them with Thunder!" Ash commanded. "Then find a way around the barrier and get help!"_

_Pikachu shook his head, standing in front of his trainer. "No! I won't leave you!" _

"_Pikachu, go!" _

_Thunder rained down, slamming into several Honchkrow and knocking them out cold. Pikachu ignored the order. Pidgeot was doing very well right now, but she had aged quite a bit over the years; there was no way she could deal with this on her own. And if she failed… _

"_I'm not going to let them take you!" he screamed, demolishing several Raticate in an instant._

_And so, they fought. Pidgeot stayed in the air, only coming down to attack, all while avoiding aerial foes that started to come after her. Meanwhile, Pikachu blasted anything he could with Thunder and Thunder Bolt. It was a great start to the battle, however, their advantage began to wane – the excessive number of enemies was proving to be a harrowing task. Ash seemed to realize this, and did something that would forever haunt Pikachu._

"_Stop it!" he cried out, as Pidgeot fell to the ground, hard and fast. "I'll go with you – just stop attacking them!" _

_The fight stopped instantly, all eyes staring him down._

"_Ash! No!" the rodent yelled, stepping in front of him protectively. Ash kneeled down and hugged him._

"_You were wonderful, Pikachu. And so was Pidgeot. But you guys can't win this battle...I know that now," he took a deep, shuddering breath. "I think...I finally understand what **he **did back then, and how difficult it was. I-If you do see him again, can you tell him for me?" _

"_Ash..." _

"_And also..." he bit his lower lip. "...that I love him." tears began to fall down his cheeks. "At least, I think it's love," he smiled for a brief moment. "I'm a moron...so it's hard to be sure."_

"_Hey, don't talk like that! You're not going anywhere!" _

_Ash sat him back down, along with his hat and other personal belongings. "I-I meant what I said before; you're the best friend a guy could have! Take care of mom for me." He then went over to where Pidgeot lay on the ground, panting heavily. _

"_Hey girl. You were amazing today," he gently pet her head. "Thanks for coming out to see me – it was great. I'm just sorry it has to be like this." _

"_Don't give in to them!" Pidgeot screeched. "You can't let them win!"_

"_Have a good life, Pidgeot," he embraced her neck for a few minutes, whispering words that nobody else could possibly pick up. He finally let go and walked toward the executive, cowed and defeated._

"_I'm ready." _

"_I knew you would see things my way," he said smugly. Two grunts walked behind him and cuffed his hands. At once, the familiar glow of Aura began to fade away ."Now then, let's be on our way. But first..." he looked back, smirking evilly at Pikachu and Pidgeot. "Finish them." _

"_No!" he screamed. "Leave them out of this!" he struggled against his captors, until a third one stuck a syringe full of green liquid into his neck. "Aaaah!" He dropped to his knees, gasping sharply. _

"_Paralysis Potion," the man said offhandedly. "Works like a charm every time! Now stay there and enjoy the show...a birthday present from all of us at Team Rocket!" He laughed again, quickly accompanied by a few of his underlings._

"_ASH!" Pidgeot and Pikachu shouted in unison, getting up for another fight. _

"_We have to hold on! Take them, high! I'll worry about things here!" _

"_Right!" _

_The cruel battle waged on, becoming a truly punishing ordeal. The enemies attacked at a quicker pace, making it harder and harder to keep up. Occasionally, Pikachu picked up on Ash's pleas...breaking little pieces of his heart along the way. It all came to a head when Pidgeot found herself cornered by five Honchkrow. They brutally assaulted her with repeated Night Slash attacks...until finally, she could no longer handle the strain. _

"_I-I'm s-sorry," she murmured softly, before dropping to the ground at a frightening speed. A horrible CRACK! resounded through the area; most likely broken bones. _

"_PIDGEOT!" Ash screamed, trying and failing to stand up._

_One of the Honchkrow followed up with a Giga Impact, effectively snapping the beautiful bird's neck like a twig. _

_Pikachu stood there in horrified, shocked disbelief. Unfortunately, it left him wide open for an attack..._

_...he didn't even see what happened next. The world suddenly went black. _

_Hours later, Pikachu would wake up alone, distraught and badly wounded. A little ways off, Pidgeot's broken body lay on the ground; a testament to Team Rocket's cruelty. _

~()~

_I was too weak._ Pikachu thought bitterly, as he walked back to Ash's room. The walk caused his leg to flare up, but it was a pain that was deserved. After all, what kind of Pokémon can't defend their trainer?

* * *

**Secret Rocket Base, Miles Underground; Undisclosed Location;**

* * *

After an hour of moaning and silent, tearless sobbing, the twerp had fallen asleep once more.

_Well, I guess he really isn't one. _Jessie thought sadly, running a hand through his hair once more. _Going through all this still not giving in...can't say I'd do the same. _As a former nurse-in-training, Jessie understood a bit about first aid. It wasn't much, but doing anything else would be seen as a betrayal – the one thing her boss would never forgive. _You're good...but goodness isn't all it's cracked up to be. It's a fucked up world, you know? _

And with that, she got up and left the cell. Maybe drinking into oblivion would help soothe this horrible sinking feeling.

* * *

**Six Months Ago; Spear Pillar...**

* * *

_I'm here. _Mewtwo thought, as he reached the sacred ruins. _Just a bit more and the portal should open. _Tired, weary, and utterly spent, the psychic staggered up to the center of the platform. The trip and been long and arduous, but at least it was almost over.

As soon as he got to his destination, a golden light shined down upon him.

"Hello, clone of Mew," a soft, masculine voice inquired. "Come to pay me a visit, have you?"

**Let me up, Arceus! **Mewtwo demanded urgently. **I have to speak with you at once! **

The glow intensified. "In that case, hold on tight."

The shimmering, golden portal opened, swallowing Mewtwo whole. _Your end is coming, Giovanni...mark my words. _

* * *

**Author's Note: **Aren't cliffhangers wonderful? (evil laughter) Next time...Mewtwo finally gets his message across


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: **Well, here we are! This is the chapter many of you have been waiting for! Things are about to get a bit more interesting around here...

~Lady Venamisa~

* * *

**Six Months Ago, Hall of Origin...**

* * *

_I'm finally here! _The psychic thought, as the corners of his mouth twitched in a triumphant smile._ Only two days...a new record. _

Mewtwo stood inside the massive Hall of Origin, which hadn't changed since his last visit. The translucent floor glowed with shifting colors, each one representing a different Pokemon type. There were no walls or ceiling to speak of. Everything else seemed to be bathed in darkness and stars; a sign that they were located somewhere in the reaches of outer space. Down at the very end of the hall was a golden portal, which Arceus soon emerged out of.

Crimson orbs gazed into lavender for a brief moment, but it was more than enough. A connection had been formed between them – one that acknowledged something horrible had taken place.

"A-Arceus..." the mutant groaned, the room spinning around him. "I-I have to tell you..."

The vibrant colors of the floor blurred together, before fading into nothingness. Exhaustion had finally won out.

* * *

**Secret Rocket Base; Miles Underground, Undisclosed Location...**

* * *

Rip. Stab. Shock. Pause. Rip. Stab. Shock. Pause. The cycle went in a neat little pattern, one that Ash began to find a morbid comfort in. It was unpleasant, maybe even maddening at times, but the process was all so familiar now. The torrents of agony shifted and changed, but in a predictable way that left nothing to the imagination. Focusing on the sharp sensations drove away the remnants of his nightmares, and the guilt they often left him. Even the voice was becoming an ally – even if it was trying to corrupt him.

At least it was better than being alone.

_Why do you act as if this is a terrible thing? _The voice whispered, echoing through the constant darkness of his mind. _This suffering...this pain...it suits you very well. You were meant for this. _

In a whirl of color and sound, the memories began to flash around again. Sometimes, Ash caught brief images of Pikachu, his mother, his friends and Pallet Town. Other times, legendary Pokemon came to mind – the ones he considered allies.

_They will not come because you're merely a pawn. You know this, yet you fight so hard. _ The voice chuckled darkly.

Ash merely laid there for a while, riding out another cycle. _'I know.__' _ he reluctantly agreed, his back arching with the powerful current that tore through him. _'But they matter more than I do. I'm just a human...they're gods.'_ It was a truth he never vocalized, never fully allowed himself to believe before. But now that he was on the edge of oblivion, what was the point of pretending?

_You're all alone now, Assssssh. Alone and forgotten...tossed aside like a sad, pathetic little rag doll. _

More flashes came and went. His mother. His friends. Mew. Shaymin. Celebi. Many others. Each and every image accompanied the cycle of pain, until it all stopped at a zombie Pidgeot.

_'Murderer! Monster!'_ she screamed, as her death played over and over at faster intervals. _'I had a whole flock to take care of! I had a life! AND YOU TOOK IT AWAY FROM ME!' _The dead bird grew bigger and taller, towering over his unmoving body. _'YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH THEM FROM THE START! I HATE YOU!' _

Shame and guilt assaulted him at once, beating him down further and further into the void. _'My fault,' _he began to curl in on himself, as the void dragged him further and further down. _'Pidgeot, I'm sorry! Please...' _

Pidgeot and the void laughed cruelly, their voices meshing into one. _You are a BURDEN on this world, not a savior! You are WEAK! The only thing you're good for is DYING, and you can't even DO THAT RIGHT! You're a miserable, worthless, WASTE OF SPACE!_

_'I'm weak,' _he repeated, cowering further and further into himself. _'Good for dying...worthless...can't do it right.' _

The monster that might have been Pidgeot warped and changed, becoming a dark shadow that wrapped itself around him. The images continued to flash, as if they were some kind of disjointed movie.

_Yes! Yes! Give in! Accept your fate – it's easier that way! _ The shadow licked his cheek. _You want rest. You want peace. I can give that to you..._

_'Y-you can?'_

_That's right. Just surrender. You've done more than enough; Giovanni doesn't know their locations, after all. _

_'Y-y-you're right...he doesn't.' _

_And it's not like you can tell them now, can you? _

_'N-no...' _

The shadow turned back into a non-dead, giant Pidgeot. She cradled him in her wings, a loving expression in her eyes. _'I can forgive you, Ash.'_ she whispered tenderly. _'now that you're starting to understand.'  
_

_'You can?' _

_'But of course! Just so long as you give yourself up. Accept your destiny...so that you may properly atone.'_

Ash felt himself growing smaller and smaller. _'I...I...' _

_'Hush now, little one.' _ She cooed, gently nuzzling him with her beak. _'Think about it...and stay with me like this.' _

_'O-okay...' _

* * *

**In Memorium, Day Three, (Continued)...**

* * *

A savory, mouth-watering aroma hung in the air of the stone-furnished living room; remnants of the cooking done earlier that day. Ash smiled placidly, checking over his handiwork once more. Upon a large tray sat a mountain of sweet-and-spicy rice balls, loaves of honey-glazed bread, a pitcher of pecha berry juice and a couple plastic cups. Though nothing overly fancy, it was certainly quite a bit. Hopefully, enough to sate both his and Mewtwo's appetite.

_I hope he likes it. _The trainer thought, carefully picking up the tray. _He needs to keep his strength up if he's going to work so hard! _Stomach growling, he headed outside once again. High up in the sky, Pikachu and his new found friends flew upon Charizard and Chartwo's backs, their loud cheers echoing through the meadow.

"Hey there, Pikachu!" he called out, waving joyfully at his friend.

"Piiiika!" the rodent happily replied, waving back at him with one hand.

_Looks like I'm not the only one having a good time, _he mused, heading toward the spot where Mewtwo remained.

**Welcome back, **he replied, as Ash sat the tray down on the ground.

"Thanks! I hope it's enough!"

The psychic beamed. **This will be plenty for us, I believe. **He mentally tore off a piece of bread and levitated it into his open mouth. **Once again, I am humbled by your cooking prowess! **

The chosen one rubbed his neck, smiling at the praise. "Oh, I didn't do much –"

**Thank you for going to all this trouble – this is exactly what I needed. **Mewtwo interrupted pleasantly. He closed his eyes contentedly with each bite, as though savoring the food.

"You're welcome," he mumbled, feeling a twinge of warmth spread across his cheeks. For the first time in a long while, Ash felt truly _appreciated. _

* * *

**Six Months Ago, Hall of Origin...**

* * *

Mewtwo awoke sometime later, laying upon what appeared to be a large, red cushion. _Where am I? _ He thought groggily, mind still hazy from sleep. _How am I here? _He let out a small groan, and focused on collecting his thoughts.

_Wait a minute...I've seen this place before..._

_...is this...the Hall of Origin!? _

And just like that, his memories came swimming back.

Delia Ketchum sobbing in Sam Oak's arms; visions of a birthday party that never happened; Pidgeot dead; Pikachu badly wounded; traveling around the region in just two days; news of Ash's capture; Team Rocket! Giovanni!

**Ash! **he bolted off of the cushion, a new energy coursing through his veins at the realization. As though sensing his panic, Arceus appeared to him. Red eyes gazed upon the mutant in concern.

"Hello there, Mewtwo. It has been quite a while since we've seen each other – not since your ranking celebration, was it?"

**I know. I apologize for intruding upon you like this, but – **

"How have you been?" the Creator asked calmly. "I haven't heard any news about your endeavors for quite a while."

**There's a problem, Arceus! It's – **

"I've been fairly well, myself. Life here hasn't changed one bit! However, you've made quite the trip in a very short amount of time, judging from the severity of your exhaustion. Tell me, what troubles you so?"

**Ash has been captured by Team Rocket! **Mewtwo bellowed, furious that Arceus wasn't taking him seriously. **They've had him for **_**three weeks! **_**We have to find him, now! Time is of the essence! **

Arceus, the God of all Pokémon, Ruler of the Universe and Creator of the Cosmos, said nothing. For a few moments, he merely stood there. Satisfied that he wouldn't be interrupted any further, Mewtwo outlined the options he'd thought of along the way.

**I do not think it would be wise to attack them up front. Giovanni's little organization has highly advanced technology at their fingertips; we could be subdued or caught off guard. **He stared out into the cosmos, briefly reflecting upon the last time he encountered the man. If Team Rocket had such powerful machinery back then, how much more advanced had it become? A chill ran down his spine at the idea.

**No...that will not do at all. My suggestion is to have Dialga or Celebi travel back in time, far enough to prevent them from capturing him in the first place. It's the easiest way to ensure his safety. **His eyes gleamed dangerously. **No matter what we do, I want to be there. Giovanni and I have a score that must be settled. **

Instead of answering right away, Arceus gave a small, sad smile. For a few seconds, Mewtwo felt a stab of vindictiveness at the sight. _Maybe now you'll see how unfair it is to place such a burden on someone! _

But as those seconds grew longer and longer, frustration began to set in. He turned around, eyes faintly glowing with psychic power. **Well, what are you waiting for? We can't stand around while **_**they**_** have him! He'll die if we keep stalling! **

The Original One frowned. "I'm afraid your plan will not work." A large, crystal orb materialized above them, before lowering down to their level. "I need you to listen to me...this is very important."

Mewtwo nodded, trying to keep himself in check. **Very well. You have my attention. **

* * *

**Present Day...**

* * *

"Giratina," he said icily, eyes narrowing in disgust at his surroundings. The large-scale room was very reminiscent of a seventeenth-century dungeon, complete with uneven stone floors and walls to mach. Around the room, he noticed that many Pokémon were chained up and writhing in agony; a thin, black fog surrounded them individually. It was a sickening sight, one that his cellmates were already beginning to endure.

"Young monster," she replied, voice dripping with a sensual overtone. "I'm _delighted_ that you're finally able to join me."

"Yes, I can see that." From the distance, he could hear Farfech'd's petrified cries. "Tell me, why do you inflict such suffering in others?" He inwardly cringed as Froslass' screams joined in, mixing and melding with countless others. _If I were at full strength, I would set them free. _

The large, ghostly dragon, standing in her truest form, glowered at him. Her icy tendrils of shadow painfully forced Mewtwo into a kneeling position. It happened in what felt like an instant, but the sheer coldness remained.

"How can I not?" she spoke, before taking her place on what appeared to be a gigantic throne, crafted out of what looked like Dusk Stone. It seemed to be specifically designed for her massive, coiling body. "My role is to enact a specific brand of justice, which I've been given free reign over. And soon, you are going to become yet another."

"This 'specific brand of justice ' is nothing but a twisted, perverted notion! No one deserves this sort of treatment, no matter what they've done!" Mewtwo sneered at her, unmoved by her grand display.

The Renegade Pokémon laughed. "Call it what you wish, but even _you_ have desired a fate such as this for a particular individual...have you not?"

"You lie!"

She merely laughed again, as the fog began to settle in. It wasn't long before Mewtwo found himself in complete darkness.

"Enjoy yourself, my _darling_ abomination. I know I will."

* * *

**In Memorium, Day Three, (Continued)...**

* * *

Ash couldn't help but look on in awe, as Mewtwo showed him around a place that no other human had ever seen before – his lab. It was massive and grand, expertly carved out of the white stone that encompassed the rest of the cave. The floors, walls and ceiling had a smooth finish to them, with just enough traction to prevent slipping.

The most impressive aspect, however, were the well-crafted pieces of advanced technology, all of which fit so easily inside; each one appeared solidly built, and definitely topped anything Professor Oak had back in Pallet.

"How did you do all this?" he inquired, as they came across a huge super computer. It was about the size of five regular ones, and seemed to be doing many tasks on its own.

**I spent three years collecting various metals and other materials, once my children helped me carve out this particular spot. There are a series of generators downstairs, all of which are powered by the minerals within this land's special water – and my own psychic signature. **He explained this matter-of-factly, as the computer showed a complex series of images and paragraphs. **It is here that I run my experiments and solve problems that occasionally come up. **

"It's amazing!" Ash gasped, marveling at the scale of it all. A lot of time, effort and work obviously went into making this place. Very impressive, even if scientific things generally went over his head. "You're incredible!"

The psychic chuckled, slightly embarrassed. **I'm glad you think so highly of my efforts...and myself. **His eyes began to glow a bright, cool blue. Almost instantly, the keys began to move on their own.

"What's this?" the trainer asked, confused by the display of data.

**It's Gyaratwo's PkNA, represented in the coding system I've established. **The sound of typing keys became louder and faster. **Please remain quiet for a few minutes. I need a while to sort out this information for tonight. **

"Sure, no problem," the raven-haired teen consented, leaning back against the rough wall. There was something to be admired about the way Mewtwo went about his work. Each and every tiny movement held an air of purpose to it, almost as if there was a deeper meaning behind it. Even without activating his Aura-sight, the sheer strength of the Genetic Pokémon's determination was overwhelming. Whatever Gyaratwo's sickness might be, it was obviously taken seriously. That level of devotion only served as a means of inspiration...and surfaced other unusual feelings as well.

Ash found himself nearly breathless as psychic power surrounded all of Mewtwo's body, giving him in a gentle glow. Once again, the trainer became enthralled in staring, trapped by the odd attractiveness that the Pokémon seemed to exude. _W-what is this? _he thought, trying to combat the spark of arousal that started to make itself known. _He's a Pokémon...I'm a human...I shouldn't – _Ash bit his lower lip, taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves. _It's probably nothing...maybe I just need a good lay. It's been over a year, after all..._

Yeah, that was it. These so-called "feelings" were probably just pent-up sexual frustration; he'd been so busy dealing with the problems of legendary Pokémon that he'd failed to notice his own needs. Feeling a bit more comfortable with himself, Ash went back to watching Mewtwo. Any continued thoughts of attractiveness were swiftly ignored.

* * *

**Six Months Ago, Spear Pillar...**

* * *

Arceus took a deep breath and stared at the crystal orb. "Though I am credited with creating the stars, planets and general shape of the universe, the truth is I've only made the creatures who did the work for me." The orb showed images of Palkia, Dialga and Giratina. "They created the backbone of the universe and it's laws; Palkia formed space, Dialga formed time, and Giratina formed the Distortion World, which provides a much needed balance."

The images shifted to include Arceus forming all the planets of the universe – one after another. "Once they had made time, space and antimatter, I set to work making all the planets and stars. It was a an exhausting, yet worth-while task. Even so, I realized that putting life on every planet wouldn't be possible; my body could not handle the vast extremes required." Earth appeared on the screen. "I decided to begin things on this one planet, before expanding my efforts to the rest of the universe."

Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza appeared next. "I created Groudon and Kyogre to make land and sea, and Rayquaza to control the various weather patterns they'd create. Together, they formed the very basis of the world." Shaymin, Celebi, Mew, The Lake Trio and many others began to appear as well. "After that, each creature I made held a specific purpose. Mew guarded the essence of all life, Shaymin created plant life, Celebi became a messenger that could travel through time, and so on. Each of the specific ones I created were eventually given the title of 'Legendary'."

**While this is a fascinating story, what does any of this have to do with Ash? **Mewtwo inquired, quickly losing his patience. **His life depends on us! **

"Patience, Mewtwo. I will make my point soon."

**Then hurry up and do so! **

Arceus ignored him. "Since Mew controlled life, she asked for permission to make other Pokémon – I allowed this. In response, she created many diverse and numerous species...who, in turn, needed to be taken care of." An image of a man and woman appeared. "This is why humans were made. With their intelligence and relatively low power, they became the perfect caretakers...or so it would seem."

This time, the orb showed many humans fighting amongst themselves, using Pokémon. "Humanity became smarter and craftier, finding ways to control Pokémon and become the dominant race. They eventually engaged in wars among themselves...often involving Pokémon in their battles. Unfortunately, legendary Pokémon became involved in ways that I hadn't expected." An image of Ho-oh appeared. In it, she was being restrained by a group of humans. "Long before organizations like Team Rocket, one race in particular turned against us.

They were the Pokelantians, lead by their king, Diano. Diano wanted to steal Ho-oh's immortality, and convinced his people to take his side. It was a hard struggle, but my children won against them in the end." Mewtwo listened to the story for the most part, fighting back the urge to snap at Arceus again; brash behavior was obviously going to get him nowhere.

**Why hadn't you done anything about him, then? A threat like that should have been swiftly taken care of! **he glowered at the image; Diano bore an uncanny resemblance to Giovanni, which only served to further aggravate him.

Arceus sighed. "I simply wasn't capable at the time. Since a human had tricked me into giving away several sources of my creation powers, I found myself without the strength to assist them in any way."

**I see...continue. **

"Of course." The image shifted again, showing someone that looked a _lot_ like Ash. "When humanity started to chase after legendary Pokémon, I began to realize that they – my _children_ if you will – were in grave danger. Fearing what would happen if I were to lose one of them, I ordered Mew form a special power that humans would be blessed with. I believe it is commonly referred to as Aura."

Mewtwo's stomach clenched. Oh yeah, he knew all about _that_...

"Humans who possessed it became their protectors, a far safer alternative to risking the lives of my children. In addition to being able to read Aura patterns and even _attack_ with it, a specific user is selected from the others. They are given an extra ability: To keep the balance in our favor, even through their mere presence. With that extra precaution, the occupation of Chosen One was born."

Mewtwo's eyes widened at the mention of that title. All too quickly, he remembered something that Ash had once said about it...

"_I was born with a power to keep them safe – it's what I have to do. They call me their 'Chosen One', but I'd like to think of it as being a friend; I would help them, even if I didn't have it. That's just the way it is." _

**So **_**that**_** is the connection all of us share with him, then? It makes sense, I suppose... **With great difficulty, he clamped down on the inklings of disturbance that entered his mind. Perhaps it was due to being reminded of his goal, but something about this turn in the conversation left a sense of _wrongness_ in the air. **Ash spoke highly of this 'occupation' during our last encounter. He has come to value it – and the lives of all legendary Pokémon – very highly. **An image of Ash's face came to mind, sending a shiver down his spine. _More than his own, in fact. _

Arceus nodded. "Indeed, Ash Ketchum has been good to us all over the years. He is fully dedicated to his duties, and for that, I praise him." His tone darkened. "Unfortunately, his power isn't what it once was. Years of constant risk, stress and self-sacrifice have begun to sap at both his Aura and Chosen-One abilities. In as little as four months, his body will completely shut down from that alone."

It was so silent that one could hear a pin drop. Icy, sickening dread crept into Mewtwo's heart, painfully constricting it. **F-four months...** he whispered, insides lurching.

"_You're incredible!" _

No...

**I-isn't there anything we can do? **

"Measures have already been taken," the god spoke, a hint of regret in his tone, "but you will not like what must be done."

**What are you – **

"I have never been able to create anything remotely close to the Chosen One's special ability. It's combination of energies is too unique; I consider it an accident of chance, to be honest." The crystal orb showed an image of a slightly older man with dark hair. He was clad in all blue, and walked with a Lucario at his side. "It pains me to say this, but I have found a new candidate...one that has a complete mastery of Aura. His abilities as Chosen will be splendid."

He stared directly at Mewtwo, red eyes glinting with an unreadable emotion. "Sadly, in order to transfer the ability to him, the current Chosen One must die while defending us in some way."

It took a moment before the meaning of those words began to sink in. The once self-appointed strongest Pokémon stood there, paralyzed by the horror of it all.

No...

"_I wanted to see how you were doing." _

"_Oh, good morning Mewtwo! I didn't realize you were up yet!" _

"_Friends are people you trust and find comfort in. They stand by each other through the good times – and the bad..." _

"_They call me their 'Chosen One', but I'd like to think of it as being a friend..." _

No!

_'I-I'm not ready for...whatever this is yet. I'm sorry..." _

_**It's fine, Ash. To be honest, all this is a bit much...**_

"_Is it alright if we stay friends, then?" _

_**Of course – I wouldn't have it any other way. **_

_'Thank you...' _

NO!

Suddenly, he was seeing red – literally. Hot, painful power burst through him, shattering the orb in a matter of seconds. A shower of crystal dust and shards fell down to the floor.

"Mewtwo, I know you do not like it, but this is for the greater good!" Arceus said, his tone brimming with both compassion and authority. "I wish things were different, but I have limitations as well." He looked down at the floor. "I've seen many Chosen Ones die, as have the others. It is a tragedy, but one that is necessary to – "

**No! I won't let it happen! **The power flared wildly, causing the shards to spin around the room. **You're the creator of the whole universe, and you're telling me this is NECESSARY?! **The floor underneath him began to crack as well. **Then I'll stop it! I don't care about this 'Chosen' power you've created! **

"Now, Mewtwo, be reasonable! Humans don't live very long to begin with – "

**So that makes them worthless, then? Is that it? **Mewtwo felt the anger rip out of him, causing yet another surge of power to launch itself at whatever it could find.

"I will not let my children die, Mewtwo!" The Creator shouted, no longer able to keep calm. "Humans – the ones I meant to be _caretakers_ – have caused far too much devastation! Do you realize what would happen if just one of the 'legendary Pokémon' were to die or become twisted? This world – maybe even the universe itself – will begin to crumble!" He started to glow again, though it looked red in Mewtwo's vision. "I _will not_ allow that day to come, even if it means sacrificing the life that is less important! Surely you, of all people, can understand my position."

That stopped Mewtwo, dead in his tracks. He thought back to his clones – the children he'd created so long ago. He remembered that particular moment, when Giovanni had threatened all of them – when their lives were directly in his hands. It was the day he often had nightmares about.

The day that had nearly killed him.

A day that could repeat itself if Giovanni _ever_ remembered him.

He closed his eyes, and the power began to die down. If the positions were reversed, what would be the right choice? Would it really be alright to risk their lives like that? Would he place Ash above his own children, too?

Was this what being a father meant? Sacrificing everything else to keep the children safe – even if it went against all morals?

Even if it went against what they wanted?

**Do **_**they**_** know about this? **He asked, trying to gather himself once more.

"They?"

**Lugia, Ho-oh, Celebi...everyone you call your 'children'! Do they know what you've done to ensure their safety? **

Arceus sighed. "Most of them do not understand the full consequences, save for Dialga, Palkia and Giratina."

**And why is that? Shouldn't they honor the ones who are sacrificed? **

There was a long, contemplative pause. "Many of them would not be able to handle the truth, I'm afraid."

Mewtwo opened his eyes. He no longer saw red, but anger still bubbled and seethed deep inside. **I think I understand, now. **He made his way toward the exit portal, his expression grim.

"You can try to save him, but you will ultimately fail," Arceus said in an even tone. "This is the way it has to be."

For the second time that day, their eyes met.

**I renounce my title! If being a 'Legendary Pokémon' means allowing this cycle of sacrifice to continue, then I want no part of it! **He spat at the ground and balled his fists. **I **_**will **_**find him, Arceus! And when I do, I'll tell him how little you value his life! **

And with that, the clone of Mew exited the Hall of Origin, never to return.

_Ash, please stay strong! I swear I'll find you! Just don't lose hope! _

* * *

**Secret Rocket Base; Miles Underground, Undisclosed Location...**

* * *

The lull of the void was becoming more and more soothing. The more Ash gave in and embraced to the darkness, the easier things got. Pidgeot's sweet voice cooed at him, her warm body protecting him from the cold.

_'Maybe this is how it should be,' _he thought tiredly, smiling in spite of everything. _'She'll forgive me...and I'll be free. Free..." _

As this thought came to mind, a different voice spoke to him.

_**Ash, please stay strong!**_

Brown eyes eyes widened. He knew who that was! And suddenly, the sky within the void began to crack. The world began to shake and rumble...and Pidgeot turned back into the shadowy figure once more. She grasped him tightly. Without warning, everything hurt again.

_**I swear I will find you! **  
_

A blue, glowing figure broke through the crack in the void's sky, unleashing a world of pure, white light. The shadow screeched and cried, before vanishing all together. Ash felt himself falling..falling...deep into white...

...only to have the blue figure catch him.

_'M-Mewtwo?" _he whispered, as the pain intensified once more. Even though part of him was dealing with the agony again, Ash found himself feeling _whole_ somehow.

**_Just don't lose hope! _**The glowing figure – maybe Mewtwo – kissed him on the cheek, before gently placing him on the ground.

_'I won't.' _

The figure vanished, leaving Ash with a lot more clarity than he'd had in a while.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, the ending bothers me a little bit. I wanted it to come out more grand and detailed, but I felt this was enough for now; Ash's mind was jumbled and distorted...I'll try to make sense of things next time around.


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: **I would like to take a moment to thank my beta, and everyone who has been reading, alerting, reviewing and putting my story on their favorites! I wouldn't be motivated to continue without you lovely people!

I should have waited for the final draft, but I've been wanting to get this chapter out for ages! So, I've decided to put it up, flaws and all. The newer version will be up once my beta finds the time to fix it.

**Genelec, Reas and ImpactSpace: **I can't message you back, so I'm going to answer your reviews at the end of the chapter! :)

Okay everyone, what do you think of Mewtwo's new form? I hated it at first, but I've grown to appreciate it quite a bit. I don't necessarily like the way it looks, but there is lots of plot potential later on. Besides, Mewtwo is always going to be Mewtwo – no matter his appearance.

**Oh, and I've made a new facebook page for myself! I know I'm not exactly popular on here, but I'd like to talk with you guys. It'll also be a way to keep updates on my progress for people to see. The link is on my profile page – take a look! :D **

~Lady Venamisa~

* * *

**Secret Rocket Base, Miles Underground; Undisclosed Location...**

* * *

Sitting upright for the first time in what felt like ages, the Chosen One gently laid his head back against the cool, metal wall. He opened his eyes, not that there was anything to see. As it had been for a while now, the world was pitch black. However, there weren't any signs of strangeness that came about; no more creepy voices, no shadows and certainly no zombie version of Pidgeot to spout accusations about her death. Things had gone back to a relative normality...for the time being. He raised a trembling hand to his forehead, groaning slightly at the raging headache that began to form.

Ash gulped dryly, sending a spasm of raw soreness down his self-abused throat. _I'd kill for a glass of water now, but at least I'm me again. _

A chill of revulsion traveled down his spine upon recalling that brief departure from sanity, and the way it nearly destroyed him. The weight of the void had been wickedly strong, beating back every positive notion and bringing forth old doubts he usually ignored. Even now, some of the harsher messages continued to permeate the confines of his weary thoughts.

"_Nobody cares! They're happy that you're gone!" _

"_Murderer!" _

"_Alone and Forgotten..." _

_It's not true! _Ash forcefully reminded himself, combating the gnawing despair that tried to start up once more. _Mom, Pikachu, everyone...I know they're worried about me! Nobody came because they haven't found the base yet – that's the only reason! _

_**Ash, please stay strong! I swear I will find you! Just don't lose hope! **_

His spirit soared at the memory of those words – the very reason he was able to keep his sanity intact. Ash recalled the blue, glowing figure that pierced the darkness, temporarily bathing the world in a flood of light. Somehow, Mewtwo had managed to reach out and give the faintest bit of assurance. It was a small comfort, but one that tore apart the perpetual nightmare that had sprung forth – most likely created by Team Rocket themselves! Hatred welled within his heart at the realization, from which he drew a fierce sort of strength.

_Beating me down isn't enough! Now they're trying to get inside my head! Well, I won't let them! _

"Y-y-you're not going to w-w-win!" he tried to shout, though it sounded more like a hoarse whisper. "I'm not gi-giving up!" In spite of his situation, the words bolstered his confidence.

_I'll hold on. I promise. _

* * *

**In Memorium, Day Four...**

* * *

_Everywhere he looked, there was fire._

_Wild, raging infernos kept rising higher and higher, letting out massive plumes of smoke that darkened the sky as if it were night. Cries of anger, violence, hatred and pain rang through out the mountainside, as an army of black-clad grunts and their Pokémon continued the merciless assault. Queentwo's children remained hidden in one of the lower caves, while everyone else had stayed behind to fight. It wasn't what he wanted, but they had refused to leave. _

_Unfortunately, lady luck was not on their side. _

_Pikatwo, Meowtwo and a majority of the weaker ones had fallen already, their mangled bodies strewn out on the ground. Vultwo laid in a pool of her own blood, both her fur and the ground below badly stained. _

_**Leave at once! ** Mewtwo demanded, springing into action by telepathically lifting the entire group high into the air. **Your kind do not belong here! ** Glowing with power, he readied himself to completely obliterate the organization once and for all. _

_BANG!_

_Quite suddenly, a sharp pain erupted in his chest, and he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. He tried to stand up on his own, but it was as if all energy had left his body. In a matter of seconds, the smoke became thicker and thicker, until the struggles were no longer visible. A cold, chilling laugh resounded through the area. _

_Giovanni emerged from the darkness, smirking cruelly at the destruction and mayhem all around. He winked at Mewtwo, before pulling out a shimmering, silver gun from his jacket. The fire and smoke inexplicably died down, revealing land that had been charred completely black. Everyone had taken anywhere from moderate to heavy amounts of damage. The gun pointed in Ninetwo's direction. _

"_No, don't! Please!" the mutant begged, struggling to move. The crime boss merely laughed, and then... _

_BANG!_

_Ninetwo's head was blown clean off. A geyser of blood shot out from her neck, showing up all too clearly where it landed. _

"_YOU BASTARD!" Golducktwo raged, running at him full force. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" _

_Giovanni laughed once more, his grunts joining in chilling unison. Their eyes turned red. _

"_No, stop it! Take me instead!" _

_BANG!_

_The bullet hit the Duck Pokémon square in the chest. He fell back from the sheer force, and landed on a particularly sharp tree branch that had been standing upright. The branch went through his stomach, and more crimson splattered everywhere. _

_Next came Scythertwo, Hitmontwo, Wigglytwo and so on. One by one, they dropped like flies, each death as gruesome as the last. Mewtwo cried, sobbed, begged and pleaded for the madman to stop, but it never happened. In as little as a few minutes, his whole family had been slaughtered. _

_It was just the two of them, now. _

"_Hey, Mewtwo!" a voice called out happily. "What's going on?" _

_...but only for a moment. Ash arrived on the scene, grinning with closed eyes. Mewtwo felt a surge of horror well up inside him. No! Not another one! _

"_Ash, get out of here! Hurry, before he – !" _

_BANG! _

_Everything went a deep, dark red. _

~()~

"No!" his loud, panicked voice rang through out the cave. Mewtwo bolted upright, momentarily trapped in the memory of the scene that had played before him. On the verge of hyperventilating, he cut through the darkness with a soft glow of psychic power. What he saw were not the dead bodies of everyone he held dear, but the stone walls and floor of his bedroom.

_Another nightmare. _He realized, feeling the cool air against the sweat trickling down his brow. _Why do I dwell on instances that never occurred? Giovanni is not a threat to us – he doesn't know who I am or where this place is! _ The lights flickered on as his power slowly faded away. The clone sat there for a while, trying to make sense of what he knew to be an irrational fear. _Even if that had come to pass, I would give myself up long before any of them d – before that happened. _

He continued down that reasoning, refuting everything within the dream; an exercise he'd gotten very good at over the years. For instance, it wasn't likely that a handgun could have enough force behind it to knock Golducktwo back so far, nor could it somehow take his powers away. Secondly, the fire had seemed to come and go for dramatic purposes, not behaving in a natural way. Thirdly, and most importantly, Mewtwo was confident that he would've forced the gun out of Giovanni's hand in an instant.

With all these points in mind, it wasn't long before he managed to settle down. Even so, those images that the nightmare presented were too unsettling for a return to sleep. With a heavy sigh, he got out of bed.

_If I can't sleep, I might as well work on something. _

* * *

**Six Months Ago, Mt. Quena...**

* * *

By the time Mt. Quena came into view, morning had already started. The sky's golden hue did nothing to quell the fury in Mewtwo's heart, which had only grown steadily during his non-stop flight. If anything, the color served as a reminder of the so-called god. Looking down below, he saw the others were enjoying yet another carefree day. They hadn't noticed his return yet, which was fine for the time being; the further they stayed away from this entire fiasco, the better.

"_Mewtwo, I know you do not like it, but this is for the greater good!" _

The clone's fists clenched tightly, as he struggled to keep his temper from flaring once more. Instead, he channeled and distributed it into seven, translucent Substitutes. They weren't nearly as strong as him, but they'd be able to travel without rest – an asset that had become exceedingly important.

_**Spread out! Search for locations that Team Rocket may be hidden in, and don't take a moment to stop! **_ He commanded them telepathically. **_And above all, keep communications open! _**

The group nodded in silent unison, each one going a different direction. As soon as they left, Mewtwo flew down toward his home, brimming with an outrage-fueled determination. The time had come to make some preparations.

* * *

**Six Months Ago, Hall of Origin...**

* * *

"Are you sure this is wise?" Giratina inquired frostily, as the two of them watched Mewtwo's actions through the crystal orb. Her eyes narrowed in disdain as she gazed upon the clone's angry visage. "The abom – _Mewtwo_ – may actually find him."

"Dialga has foreseen the future, as you well know." Arceus confirmed, his expression grim. "The current Chosen One will not be located before his time comes."

"But he's openly defying you! Doesn't that mean _anything_?" She snapped bitterly, recalling her exile eons ago. "You're the one who set everything in motion, yet he has the _audacity_ to renounce the rank you so generously provided? Why should that _thing_ be allowed to roam free?"

The god gave her a stern look, but didn't acknowledge her prejudice otherwise. "Mewtwo started out as a lone Pokémon seeking to rule over a world that had forsaken him. A heartless monster and tyrant, with a black soul that matched the man who had him created. Yet, a mere year later, he willingly laid down his life to protect the clones he brought into existence."

They watched as Mewtwo hurried past the aforementioned Pokémon and into the main cave; presumably where his lab was located. "He is against me out of genuine concern for someone precious to him. Misguided and futile as it is, the expression of such emotion shows that he treasures life – just as Mew does." The corners of his mouth twitched into a half-hearted smile. "That alone is worthy of my respect."

She scowled as a vulpix, pikachu and meowth chased after him. _Abominations, all of them! _ Instead of voicing that particular thought, the shadowy dragon forced her disgust to settle down. If Arceus chose to favor the freak, she'd have to stomach him as well. "Did you summon me to discuss _him, _or is there something you require of me?"

Arceus frowned, and looked into the crystal orb once more. The scene shifted from Mt. Quena to a man dressed in blue; a lucario walked by his side. "When the time comes, I want you to be the one that ushers him into accepting and maintaining his place as Chosen One."

Giratina smirked, intrigued by this proposition. "And what of Lugia? Isn't this one of his tasks?"

Arceus nodded. "Normally, I would not trouble you with something so menial – maintaining order in the Distortion World is an arduous task, I am sure."

"It isn't always easy." she allowed, pleased to have her work acknowledged for a change. "Especially after Dialga and Palkia go into one of their fights. I'm _still _repairing some of the damage from last time!"

"Indeed. Hence my reluctance to burden you." There was a pause, and the orb vanished. He faced her and took a deep breath. "Dialga and I have reason to believe that history will repeat itself, and the new Chosen One must be ready to do his part. I need someone who will not fail to do what is necessary." By the sudden disapproving glint in his eyes, Giratina could tell that he was referring to Lugia's refusal to train Ketchum up immediately.

The Renegade closed her eyes, as the weight of his request became fully realized. "Very well. I will convince the new Chosen One to take up his position." she agreed, while opening a glowing, blackish blue portal behind her. There was a long, uncomfortable silence between them.

"Thank you." he spoke at last. "I appreciate your help."

She gave a small inclination of her head and entered the portal, leaving both the hall and it's creator behind.

* * *

**In Memorium, Day Four, (Continued)...**

* * *

_I think I will work on a proper training facility. _ Mewtwo decided, as he walked down the long stretch of hallway that led to the living room. _Or at least, finish the blueprints before laying out the groundwork for Gyaratwo's treatment. _ He inwardly sighed at the prospect of two rampaging gyarados in his lab, and all the damage that would have to be repaired afterwords. Even more daunting was trying to figure out a way to convince them both _without_ mind control – according to various simulations, even the smallest amount of psychic energy would neutralize the formula's effects.

This meant that things had to be done civilly. Considering that she had shown a visceral hatred for being examined in the past, this seemed highly improbable. The memory of her initial diagnosis came to mind, causing his insides to squirm unpleasantly. Though Gyaratwo's disorder hadn't gone past the initial stages, it could – and would – become worse over time. _How can I possibly get through to her? Surely, there must be some way..._

As he reached the very end of the hall, those troubled thoughts were swiftly silenced by a most unusual sight.

Furret and Pikachu floated in mid-air, surrounded by a darker shade of blue than psychic power allowed. The duo whizzed by at varying intervals, never touching each other even once. Ash sat with his legs crossed on the ground in a meditative stance, radiating that same darker color at a deeper intensity.

"Whee~!" Furret cheered, doing a loop-de-loop. "This is so much fun! You should try it!"

"No thanks." Mawile drawled from her spot on the couch. "I'm just gonna lay here."

"You don't know what you're missing~!"

"I don't care."

"Aw, you're no fun!"

"Meh."

Mewtwo lingered in the doorway, simply bewildered. While he knew that there were plenty of humans with psychic capabilities, that _still_ didn't account for how foreign the scene had been. Not only was the light a much darker blue, but it held none of the sharp clarity that his own energy had. The mysterious power had a smoother flow and a far gentler feel, leaving a striking impression of a peaceful stream.

The more he watched, the more transfixed he became. While speculating was interesting in it's own right, looking upon the four of them interact proved to be just as fascinating. Pikachu and Furret would occasionally do flips, tricks and other feats, their cries of merriment echoing loudly off of the cave's walls. Mawile, in stark contrast, had moved from the couch to lay on her trainer's leg. She said nothing, but made contented noises every so often. Ash kept his eyes closed and head straight, completely engrossed in his actions. In an attempt to learn a bit about the situation, – without intruding upon their minds – the feline-like Pokémon peered into their auras.

Oddly enough, Ash's seemed to be masked by the powers he exercised. While this only heightened the mystery of it, Mewtwo's concentration steered more toward the Pokémon themselves. Pikachu and Furret had ones in varying shades of yellow, which signified happiness and excitement; Mawile's was a brilliant sea-green with glimmers of lavender – relaxation and a sense of emotional comfort. Her's was especially telling, since the lavender hinted at a recent distress that had been soothed. What that implied was too vague to be certain of, but the solace she took in him was definitely genuine.

_It's a shame that you weren't the one who I formed a partnership with. _ The clone thought, a bittersweet smile tugging at his lips. _In another time and place – another life – we would have done wonders. _

Deciding that it would be rude to intrude upon their personal time, Mewtwo closed his eyes and readied himself for a quick bit of teleportation. Just as he gathered the energy, however, a voice called out to him.

"Good morning, Mewtwo!"

Surprised that he had finally been noticed, he opened his eyes to see that Ash wasn't glowing.

"Hiya!" Pikachu and Furret greeted, no longer floating in the air.

**Good morning, Ash. ** he replied back, his face flushing with embarrassment at getting caught standing there. ** Forgive me for intruding upon you. **

His apology was met with an amused chuckle from the young man. "Mewtwo, this is _your_ home! If anything, I'm the one who's intruding on _you_!"

**Even so – **

"Don't sweat it!" He waved his hand dismissively. "I was just getting ready to make some tea – it's too early for breakfast, but I wouldn't mind something warm to drink. Do you want some?"

**That sounds lovely. ** Mewtwo said, walking into the living room. **Only, allow me to make it instead; Mawile seems rather _taken_ with your leg. ** As if to prove his point, the Deceiver nuzzled his leg, letting out a strangely happy grumble.

Ash laughed, his tone rich, full and exuberant. It was the kind of laugh that could reel in even the most stoic personalities; melodic, infectious and highly inclusive. Mewtwo didn't stand a chance against it's power, nor did the other pokemon. It wasn't long before everyone in the room chimed in, an odd cacophony of sound that clashed in a pleasant way. "Yeah, I suppose she is!"

Mewtwo sat down across from him, using his own powers to do the work. A more genuine smile stretched across his face, as the earlier memory of his nightmares faded farther and father away.

* * *

**Six Months Ago, Mt Quena... **

* * *

Far in the back of the laboratory, a pencil moved on it's own accord, drawing out something in excruciating detail. More toward the center, a massive super computer analyzed a complex series of algorithms at a mile a minute, while others buzzed and beeped, preforming various tasks that left the room bustling with activity – even if the only one in it wasn't moving an inch.

_Where are you? _

The Genetic Pokémon sat upon the cold, stone floor, eyes closed and mind open. Occasionally, he'd catch glimpses of forests, towns and people in general. Though a few areas were places he'd been to in the past, most were very unfamiliar. He knew that it would take a significant amount of time for anything to turn up, but he couldn't stop himself from watching the substitutes' progress. It was either that, or give in to the destructive rage that simmered just underneath his control, which might cause his children to ask unwanted questions. Given Giovanni's incredible ability to ruin everything that comes into contact with him, Mewtwo swore to never let him anywhere_ near_ them.

"_Surely you, of all people can understand my position." _

Even as hatred and disgust continued to fester and brew, Arceus' words had quite the impact. They snuffed out the worst of his rage, allowing for clarity and determination to overcome it. He understood all too well the feelings involved, and the desire to keep loved ones safe from harm. It was for this reason that he worked to shelter them from the evils of Team Rocket, striving to provide a safe and carefree environment to live in. In this respect, they had a common bond: a creator that formed a meaningful relationship with his creations. However, that was where the connection ended. The methods that Arceus decided to use relied on sacrificing those whose intentions were pure.

_This cycle will end, Arceus! I'll see to it myself! _

The familiar sound of pawing at the door cut through his angry thoughts.

"What's wrong, father?" Vultwo's muffled voice inquired, brimming with worry. "Did something bad happen?"

**It is nothing you need to be concerned with! ** He snapped, a tad harsher than he'd meant to.

"I-is it about Ash? Is he alright?"

"_You can try to save him, but you will ultimately fail." _

With an impossible effort, he bit back the urge to wreck everything in sight and managed to keep a level head. **He will be. ** he assured her in the kindest voice he could muster. **Go outside and leave me to my work. **

"But father –!"

_**Please**_**. **

"Alright." she murmured reluctantly. "Come on, guys."

Perhaps pushing her away hadn't been the most tactful way to deal with the situation, but there were no options left. Time wasn't going to slow down, thus making every second as crucial as the last.

Less than four months...and counting.

* * *

**Secret Rocket Base, Miles Underground; Undisclosed Location...**

* * *

If somebody were able to see Giovanni's office, they would find themselves in a lavish room of an otherwise dismal base. The walls and ceiling had a nice cream color to them; the floor was covered in a soft, rich, dark brown carpet that felt exquisite on bare feet. In order to make up for the absence of windows, various paintings were tastefully hung. A bit toward the back of the office was a desk crafted from cherry wood, pristine and well-polished. Behind it, one would witness the crime boss sitting and listening to the radio. Sometimes, he would lean down and pat the head of his longtime partner, Persian. An average moment in the life of a wealthy and powerful man.

A sinister one, at any rate, if the malicious glint in his eyes was anything to go by.

" _'...In other news, nearly a month has gone by since the abduction of eighteen-year-old Ash R. Ketchum, and the world has been taken by storm! _

_For those of you who haven't heard: _

_The trainer from Pallet was forcefully taken in the rural area surrounding Route One, after what looked to have been a very brutal assault. A pikachu and pidgeot were found at the site of the battle, sporting severe injuries. They were both rushed to the center in Viridian City, but only one of them made it; the pikachu currently resides with the boy's mother, and is reported to be making a slow recovery. An anonymous psychic from Saffron had been flown in two days later, revealing that the notorious Team Rocket were the ones behind it' " _

Giovanni poured himself a generous amount of bulkberry brandy, grinning at the mention of his fine organization. He held the snifter in his hand, swirled it around, and took a small sip. The blend of bitter, sweet and sour melded perfectly in his mouth, with a slight burn that traveled down his throat upon swallowing.

" _' Since then, important figureheads from Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Hoenn and even the far off Unova region have gotten involved! Among them include – but are certainly not limited to – Champions Ritchie, Max, Cynthia and Iris; Misty Waterflower, Norman Hapwell, Sabrina Marsh and others of the Gym Leader's Guild; Brandon and Anabel of the Battle Frontier and N Harmonia – the current leader of a reformed Team Plasma – just to name a few! Groups such as the Guild of Professors, The Pokemon Federation and the Global Trainer's Association have donated thousands in order to fund the massive search effort – which spans well over the entire world! Needless to say, his disappearance has been felt far and wide! Quite an impressive army of supporters, wouldn't you say, Zach?' _

_'Indeed, Mary! It looks as if Team Rocket is in a fair amount of trouble. Hm...it seems we've got our first caller! You're on the air, May!'_

_'Um...hello?' _

_'Hi there, miss! How are you?' _

_'I'm alright, thanks.' _

_'That's good to hear! So, care to tell us what motivated you to call in?' _

_'I-I'm a fiend of Ash's. I – I just...I...'" _ The young woman's voice wavered, as if she were on the verge of crying.

" _'Dear, do you need a minute?' _

_'N-no, that's okay. Got a little emotional, that's all.' " _ She sniffled a little. _" ' I just wanted to tell everyone to keep fighting! Every day, we're that much closer to finding him – all we have to do is not give up! Ash, if you can hear me, know that you're not alone! We're going to get you away from them, so stay strong! Don't let them win!' " _ There was a small clicking sound.

" _'May? Are you still there? May?' _

_' Looks as if she hung up on us. Not that I blame her.' Mary replied, her tone sad. 'Well then, let's bring up our next caller. Molly, are you with us?' " _

Giovanni's mind tailed off after that, since pretty much all of the calls were well-wishers and friends of the boy. They blathered, fettered and whimpered on about him, offering messages of hope and other worthless tripe. Instead, his mind wandered toward the countless possibilities this position entailed, and how delicously decadent everything turned out to be. Through this one, surprisingly significant trainer, the whole world had been shaken to it's very core! He laughed triumphantly, imagining the pitiful fools cowering and squirming at the fruition of his plans.

_Ketchum is far more valuable than I originally anticipated! And to think, we've only just begun! _

Eventually, the show reached it's final caller.

" _'It seems we have a very special caller, with an important message that she would like to get across." _Mary said, her tone solemn. _" 'Without further ado, Delia Ketchum – Ash's mother."_

His eyes widened at the name, as their last encounter came to mind.

" _'Thank you, Mary. It's an honor to be on your show – I listen to you all the time.' _

_'Thanks! It's always nice to speak with a fan.' _

_'You're welcome... Um, I know this is going to sound rude, but I can't talk long. Would it be alright if I just say what I need to? Please?' "_ Her soft, sweet voice quivered with emotion. For a moment, Giovanni was reminded of an evening long ago, when she had begged for something completely different.

" _'Of course, dearie...we know you've got a lot on your plate.' "_

Delia sniffled and cleared her throat. _" 'I don't know why you've taken my son, or what you intend to use him for, but I ask that you reconsider. People around the world are searching, and they __**will**__ find you. But does it have to come to that? Can't you just give him back, before things escalate further than they have? You were once the greatest man I knew, Giovanni...surely that part of you exists somewhere? I'll do anything...as long as you return him safe and sound. Ash is the only family I have left...he's my whole world. So please...find it in your heart to bring him home! Please...' " _ Her breathing became shaky. _" 'Thank you for letting me speak, Mary.' " _There was another clicking sound, signaling an abrupt end.

" _'Well, folks, it looks as if we're going to end things here. Until next time, my beloved audience.' "_

"Isn't this an interesting turn of events?" He said aloud. "Apparently, time has distorted her view of me considerably. We'll have to fix that, won't we?" His initial surprise morphed into something far more sinister...and carnal. Hearing Delia's passionate words hadn't cowed him into any degree of guilt or remorse whatsoever. If the woman wanted to challenge his motives, then he'd definitely step up to the plate. He pressed the intercom button, and a loud crackling followed.

"Yes, boss? How may I help you?" a young, feminine voice inquired.

"Call Iron Mask up to my office at once! I have something to discuss with him."

"Right away, sir!"

Giovanni turned his attention to the monitor on his desk, which showed the room that his captive was being held in. The boy had lost a fair amount of strength. Gaunt, sickly, dirty and wearing the ragged strips of cloth that had once been clothes, he looked quite different than his former self. The most striking change had to be his eyes – which had to be surgically removed before stage one of the experiment could be done. In their place were two empty holes, ugly, red and scarred. Just one look at them would be horrifying on it's own merit! However, this wasn't enough for the former gym leader; not by a long shot.

"Y-y-you're not going to w-w-win! I'm not gi-giving up!" the boy stuttered, his voice hoarse.

Once again, the crime lord laughed, before pouring himself another drink. "I'll hold you to that!" He raised the snifter and took a nice, long swig. After years of struggling and failure, things were finally turning around!

~()~

Giovanni hadn't been the only one listening to that particular radio broadcast within the building, of course. Many of the grunts had gathered in the dingy mess hall as it played over the loudspeaker. As one would expect, they took it upon themselves to mock each caller – especially the crying fangirls who could barely get a single word out. For many, it was a nice break from their usual gruntly duties; one that was treated as a party of sorts. Only a select few hadn't joined in the festivities, or felt the same vindictive pleasure as the others did. Even if the twerp had ruined their otherwise illustrious carreer from the get-go, reveling in such suffering and cruelty wasn't in their nature.

These individuals sat at a table clear on the other side of the room, where no one could listen in on their conversation. Not that they would be missed; out of all the people in the organization, they had become pariahs for their constant failures.

"We _have_ to do something!" James whispered, a fierce look in his eyes. "This is getting out of hand!"

"Da' boss won't put up wit dat." Meowth added, his head hung in a sign of remorse. "The twerp's mom called 'im out...da' poor guy."

"You know that we can't!" Jessie protested, staring down at her clenched fists. "If we show any signs of betraying the boss, he'll kill _us_ next! Remember what happened to fifty-three? Do _you _want to end up like that?"

James and Meowth shared miserable looks.

"No..."

"Nuh-uh! No way!"

"Then shut up, eat, and get back to work!" Angry, frustrated tears welled up in her eyes as she was reminded of the boy's condition. The bruises, the gashes...the blank holes where eyes had been...As horrible as they were to see, they were enough to keep her properly cowed. If they were caught trying to get the boy out, what would stop Giovanni from having that same thing done to them? The idea of James and Meowth in that position sent a thrill of fear through her.

_Sorry, kid. I know it's wrong, but they're all I've got. It's tough, but you'll pull through. You always do. _The thought felt barren and hollow in the back of her mind, offering absolutely no comfort at all. She pushed the remainder of her oatmeal away, far too disgusted to finish. Perhaps another visit – followed by drinking herself into a stupor – would alleviate the feeling for a while. Not much, but far better than nothing at all.

Little did they know the consequences of that fateful decision, or the way it would come back to haunt them.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** A bit shorter than I'd like, and with tons of notes... ah well! Time to answer a few of the anonymous reviews! I'm trying to reply to everyone, (anons or no), so tell me if I missed any of you here or in Private Messages.

**Reas: **Aw, why thank you! I'm glad you love it – I love it too~! Hope this is soon enough!

**Impact: **I couldn't agree more! I chose this pairing because it has a ton of potential, yet nobody ever writes it! Even friendship-oriented stories would be awesome! Hopefully, the new movie will inspire lots more!

As for the first encounter, well, you'll have to see! I promise that it's already figured out!

I checked out the fanfics you suggested – pretty mild compared to my stuff, but an interesting read! I particularly enjoyed Mewtwo's characterization and the bond they shared!

**Genelec: ** This is the mother of all reviews! Seriously, just...WOW! I'm so honored that you dedicated the time it took to write! And yeah, Arceus is kind of a dick.

Don't worry about content – we're not even CLOSE to the finish line yet! The experiment is continuing, and there will be more cruelty all around! ;)

You're welcome to give me ideas anytime. I won't use them all, but I'll credit you if I do! Thanks for the support! Hopefully, this chapter was worth the wait! :)


End file.
